Hime Sentai Kaiser X
by Strauss
Summary: Ha algum tempo, 4 Kaisers guerreiro, protegiam uma Cidatel nos céus, mas um demônio, com grande poder, chamado Derthanis, decidiu invadir o palácio celestial, e tomar posse..os 4 kaisers, conseguiram detêlo, e o baniram do palácio..após esse dia fatídico,
1. Episódio 1 Part 1

Hime Sentai Kaiser X

Be My Girl!-Part 1

Aramis: Kra! Aqui nessa escola, tem umas gatinhas. Ah meu pai! Quem me dera uma delas ligasse pra mim, mas nem isso, ficam só olhando com esses olhos de peixe..

Aramis observa as garotas perto de sua mesa, para se distrair um pouco das aulas de história..

Aramis: Pow, nenhuma parece ligar pra mim. Senhor, mande-me um sinal!

É então, que um bilhete chega na mesa de Aramis..

"Quer namorar comigo?"

Aramis olha para ver quem escreveu o bilhete..e nota, que uma garota, no fundo da sala, fica ascenando para ele com cara de interessada..

Aramis: O que eu respondo? Ela é mó bonitinha, cabelos atrás da orelha, madeichas onduladas, olhos verdes..Sei lá, seja o que Deus quiser, vo coloca sim.

Aramis manda passarem o bilhete para trás..e ele acaba chegando na pessoa exata. Minutos depois, o bilhete volta com outra pergunta..

Aramis: "Você me acha bonita?" lendo o bilhete

Aramis: Bem, pra isso, num preciso nem pensar duas vezes..vo colocar que sim de novo..

Mais uma vez, o bilhete retona para o fundo da classe. A garota lê, e retorna com mais uma resposta. Só que dessa vez, a professora de história vê o bilhetinho que Aramis trocava respostas com a garota do fundo, e pergunta seriamente..

Profa.Maretha: Senhor Aramis, se continuar com essa troca de bilhetinhos na sala de aula, enquanto explico a matéria, eu tomarei o bilhete, e não devolverei..

Aramis: Mas..Mas, eu estava prestando atenção na aula..

Profa.Maretha: Desde quando a aula é "troca de bilhetinhos"?

A professora vira-se, e volta para a sua mesa. Aramis olha para o bilhete escondido da professora..

"Me encontre na hora do lanche"..

Aramis: Só isso? E aquela chata da professora de história fica fazendo mó escarcel por causa de uns bilhetinhos?

Aramis não para de olhar no relógio.

Aramis: Pow, acaba logo essa aula. Não to ânsioso para encontrá-la..

A Professora explica mais alguns tópicos, e finalmente, 2 minutos dpois, a aula termina..e a hora do lanche chega..

Aramis sai da sala de aula, pega o seu lanche na mochila, e senta-se em um dos bancos do pátio da escola..

A tal garota, observa ele sentado no banco, sozinho e comendo seu lanche..

Dethea: Porque você está tomando lanche sozinho? Eu fiquei olhando e..achei estranho que alguém como você, tomasse seu lanche sozinho..Vc parece mto calado. Posso me sentar aqui do teu lado?

Aramis sente um calor, uma tensão, como se seu corpo estivessi em estado de choque.

Aramis: C-Claro que sim.

Dethea: Mas então, qual seu nome?

Aramis: A-Aramis..

Dethea: Que bonitinho! você está todo envergonhado..! Eu sei, é por minha causa, não é?

Aramis:..

Dethea: Me fale sobre você, do que você gosta?

Aramis fica sem palavras..

Dethea: ficou sem palavras?Tudo bem..eu entendo.

Aramis: C-Como?

Dethea: Vem cá, deixa eu te beijar..

Dethea beija Aramis, sensualmente na boca..

Aramis: Ai., eu morri e fui pro Céu!Desmaia

Dethea: Você tá bem? Eim, fala comigo!sacodindo Aramis

O sinal do término do recreio toca..

Dethea: Bem, aqui está o meu telefonetira o cartão com o número de telefone, de dentro do decote da roupa

Dethea: Me liga, tá?

Dethea e Aramis voltam para a sala de aula..

Maretha: Então, como eu ia dizendo classe..

Nesse instante, uma criatura entra pela janela da sala de aula..sua forma era a de um homem-caranguejo, vestes rasgadas, garras no lugar das mãos, e cabeça de caranguejo, da cintura pra baixo, pernas de um homem..

Craby-Demon: Eu vim buscar as escolhidas..e quando eu achar, vocês verão..

Craby-Demon causa tumulto na sala de aula, destroi cadeiras,mesas, sequestra a professora de história, e o povo se espanta com tamanha monstruosidade..

Aramis: Espere um pouco ai, tácerto que eu não gosto dessa coroa ai..mas será que poderia causar menos danos a essa escola?

Craby-Demon aperta a cintura da professora de história com sua enorme garra..

Craby-Demon: Você está falando dela?Dando um aperto bem forte, que deixa Maretha desmaiada

Aramis: Existe outra? Que eu saiba, soh tem uma chata nessa escola, e é essa dai, vai, pode levar, eu não ligo..mas, primero eu quero ter uma luta com você, e longe daqui..

Craby-Demon: Está certo..Vamos lutar então..

Craby-Demon e Aramis partem para sua luta, no refeitório da escola..

Craby-Demon, coloca o corpo da professora no chão. Ele começa a invocar suas forças extremas, e lança uma rajada de fogo em Aramis, que para se proteger, invoca uma barreira, e logo depois, uma armadura é montada no corpo de Aramis..

Craby-Demon: Quem é você?

Aramis: Sou o cavaleiro-rei, Kaiser X! Prepare-se!

Enquanto isso, Dethea que tinha saido da sala, estava assistindo a luta..

Kaizer X: Você terá o que merece..

Aramis dá vários golpes em Craby-Demon,mas não adianta..

Aramis levanta todo quebrado.

Aramis não é possível, ele é mais forte que eu..como isso pode ser!

De repente, ao ver seu amado caido no chão, Dethea junta suas forças, e se transforma em Kaiser Hime..

Dethea: Espera um pouco ai, você não pode agir desse jeito!

Craby-Demon: Não posso? E quem irá me impedir!

Dethea: Eu! Sou a rosa do Czar,Kaiser Hime.

Kaiser X se levanta aos poucos..

Kaiser X: Não pode ser, ela também é uma Kaiser!

Dethea: E que a luta continue..

Aramis observa a luta..

Dethea leva um chute, e é arrasta para trás pelo impacto..

Kaiser X: Já chega.!

Kaiser X reuni suas forças para um golpe final..

Kaiser X: Espada Ilusória!

Kaiser X, toca a lâmina da espada, deixando-a na forma etérea, depois dá vários golpes, e a lâmina da espada se duplica, assim, quando Kaiser X infrinca a espada no monstro, ela transcende, e começa a aplicar vários golpes no ventre da criatura. Quando Kaiser X retira a espada, a criatura explode em vários pedaços..e logo desaparecem..

Kaiser X: Você teve o que pediu..

As armaduras de Kaiser X e Kaizer Hime se desmaterialisam-se..

Dethea: Muito bom, não sabia que você também sabe uns golpes..

Aramis: O-Obrigado. Também não sabia que você se transformava..

Enquanto ambos conversam, uma sombra aparece, e leva embora Maretha, que estava caida no chão..

Aramis: Mas eim?Volta aqui!

Dethea: É melhor deixar pra trás isso, talvez não estejamos preparados para enfrentá-lo ainda..

Aramis e Dethea vão embora para a suas casas..

Dethea: Está na hora de irmos, não se esqueça de me ligar,certo?

Aramis: T-Tá, tá bom..

Dethea: Tchau!

6:00

Aramis: Cheguei!

Aramis vai para seu quarto, e deita-se na cama para descançar um pouco depois da escola..

Aramis: Hoje foi um dia e tanto..

triin! Triiiiiin! Triin!

Aramis: S-Sim?

Dethea: Sou eu, Dethea. Você não ligou pra cá, então eu resolvi ligar para você..

Aramis: S-Sim..

Dethea: Você está bem?

Aramis: S-Sim..

Dethea: Que bom. Tá afim de sair essa noite?

Aramis: S-Sim. Eu a-aceito..

Dethea: Está bem..Vo passar ai para te buscar..Tchau!A ligação cai

Aramis: Que Demaaaaaaais! Ela vem me buscaaaar! Preciso me aprontar..

Aramis: Acho que vou por essa minha camisa, com esse pingente, essa calça..no fim, vou parecer um galã de novela..XD

Aramis: Demais! Fiquei lindão agora!

2 minutos dpois, Aramis olha pela janela de seu quarto, e vê Dethea tocar a sua campainha..

Aramis: O-oi! Já-já vou!

Dethea: Tudo bem, estou esperando aqui em baixoAramis fecha a janela e desce as escadas de sua casa

Alguns minutos depois, Aramis abre a porta de sua casa..

Dethea: Nooooosssaaaaa! Você está chique,heim? Vamos?

Aramis: S-Sim..

Aramis e Dethea saem para ir em uma balada..

Bloody Moon´s Nite

Aramis: P-Poxa, e-esse l-lugar é l-legal..

Dethea: Venho ai frequentemente, mas nunca chamei ninguém para cá..

Aramis:..

Aramis e Dethea procuram uma mesa para sentar..

Dethea: Ah! Achei uma mesa, vamos lá..?

Aramis:..

Dethea puxa Aramis pelo braço, e ambos seguem em direção a uma mesa..

Dethea: Então, fale-me um pouco mais sobre você, você gosta de música?

Aramis:..

O garçon vai até a mesa, para anotar os pedidos..

Gaçon: O que vão querer?

Aramis: Uma água, por favor..

Dethea: O mesmo que ele..

Garçon: Então, são duas águas?

Dethea: Sim..

Garçon: Já vou trazer..

Aramis e Dethea aguardam o garçon..

Garçon: Aqui está..

Aramis e Dethea tomam suas águas..e se levantam..

Dethea: Quer dançar?

Aramis: E-eu n-não s-sei d-dançar..

Dethea: Vem, eu te ensino..

Aramis e Dethea vão para a pista de dança..

Dethea começa a ensinar os passos à Aramis.

Uma garota aparece na pista..

Gatheris: Com sua licença, posso dançar com ele um instante?jogando Dethea no chão

Gatheris: Então,você sabe dançar,heim!

Aramis: N-não.

Gatheris: Como não! Você tá dançando ai, super legal..

Aramis:..

Dethea Se levanta pra brigar com Gatheris..

Dethea: Ei, escuta aqui, ele é meu!

Gatheris: Não,não é!

Dethea: É sim, ele é todo meu!

Envergonhado, Aramis sai da boate..

Dethea: Ei, espera ai..

Gatheris: Ha-ha! Tá vendo só, ele tá gostando mais de mim..

Dethea: Não é. E toma isso!Dethea dá um tabefe na cara de Gatheris

Gatheris: Ai! Essa doeu!

Dethea: Assim você aprende a não roubar o namorado de ninguém..

Gatheris: Ah é!

Dethea: É!

Nesse intante, uma nova criatura aparece. Sua aprência era a de um espectro aquático..

Hydroemon: Eu vim buscar as escolhidas..Falando com uma voz un tanto rouca

Dethea: Agora, todo monstro vai ficar falando isso?Ô Coisa!

Dethea: Espera só um pouquinho pra vc v!

Dethea faz uns gestos com as mãos, e se transforma em Kaiser Hime..a armadura é rapidamente montada no corpo..

Kaiser Hime: Sou a rosa do Czar, Kaiser Hime!

Gatheris: Eu também sei uns truques!

Gatheris: Sou a estrela suprema do Czar, Kaiser Hoshi!

Dethea: Ai, que coisa! Ela também é uma Kaiser!

Kaiser Hoshi: Eu não tenho tempo para discussões, vamos lutar..!

Dethea: Está bem.

As garotas começam a lutar..

Socos pra lá, chutes pra cá, o povo entra em pânico..

Gatheris: Vamos acabar com ele, e eu sei um jeito..

As garotas combinam os golpes, energizam suas armas, e finalmente derrotam o monstro.

As armaduras são desmaterializadas..

Dethea: Ei, cadê o Aramis!

Gatheris: Então, aquele gatinho se chama Aramis?Bem, pelo jeito, o coelho deve ter saido por ai, andando, quem sabe foi procurar mais cenouras..hhahahahahahah!

Dethea: Você é engraçadinha, não? Tá, já chega, vamos procurá-lo..

Gatheris: Tá bem..

Ambas começam a procurar por Aramis, e finalmente o encontram, no estacionamento da boate, prestes a ser atropelado por um carro.

Dethea: Venha pra cá, olha o carro vindo!

Gatheris: Sai dai!

Aramis: Ahn..!

O carro passa correndo, e atropela Aramis..de dentro sai uma mulher, vestindo um terno preto, meias-calças, sapatos pretos, óculos escuros..

Quem será a tal mulher? Descubra,na segunda parte de Hime Sentai Kaiser X

-  
Continua... 


	2. Episódio 1 Part 2

Be My Girl!-Part 2

de dentro sai uma mulher, vestindo um terno preto, meias-calças, sapatos pretos, óculos escuros..

A tal mulher, segue em direção a frente do carro, onde se encontra o corpo de Aramis..

Ralennya: Ei, você está bem? Sacudindo o corpo de Aramis

Dethea: Mas é claro que ele não está bem...você o matou!

Gatheris: Eu acho melhor levarmos até o hospital..

Ralennya: Pow, foi mal, eu não vi..

Dethea: Agora não vale chorar pelo leite derramado, o que está feito está feito..

As garotas levam o corpo de Aramis para o hospital..

Ralennya: Ponham ele no porta-malas do carro..

Dethea: Você está maluca! E se a polícia nos parar, porque acha que matamos ele, e jogamos o corpo no porta-malas de um carro..!

Gatheris: Tá, eu admito..ela está certa..

Ralennya: Humpf! Tá bom, coloquem no banco de trás..

Dethea: Está bem..

Gatheris: Vai, eu ajudo também..

Dethea e Gatheris arumam o corpo no banco de trás..enquanto Ralennya volta para o banco do motorista..

O carro das garotas sae da boate, em direção ao hospital..

No caminho, elas são paradas por um policial..

Policial: Por favor, coloquem o cinto de segurançaolhando para o banco de trás

Dethea: Não faça o que ele pede, ele não é um policial comum..

Gatheris: Sinto que algo não está bem..

Policial: Ponham os cintos, AGORA!

Dethea: Não, não façam o que ele pede..

Então, o policial começa a se transformar em uma criatura, próxima de um homem-serpente,com olhos de rubi..

Gatheris: Eu estava certa, algo não estava cheirando bem,mesmo..

Dethea: Desçam do carro,agora!

As garotas saem do carro, para enfrentar o monstro..

Dethea: Garotas, está na hora de mostrar para ele, o que podemos fazer..

Gatheris: Certo..

Ralennya: Está certo..

Dethea: Sou a rosa do Czar, Kaiser Hime.

Dethea tira o seu pingente, com as letras R-O-S-E, que se separam, convertem-se em um turbilhão de pétalas de rosas, que começa a envolver o corpo de Dethea, formando sua armadura..

Gatheris: Sou a estrela do Czar, Kaiser Hoshi.

Gatheris tira a sua estrela do pingente, que brilha, e cresce ao mesmo tempo, e logo depois, a estrela se parte em fragmentos, que se transformam em sua armadura..

Ralennya: Sou a jóia mais bela do Czar, Kaiser Jewel.

Ralennya joga a esmeralda, que ela sempre guarda no bolso de seu terno, para cima, a jóia começa a brilhar, e se fragmenta, revelando a palavra J-E-W-E-L, que estava escrito,no interior da jóia,assim que formada sua armadura, a palavra se encaixa na armadura, completando-a, e após penetrar a armadura, as letras desaparecem. A armadura vai se encaixando no corpo de Ralennya.

Kaiser Hime: Vamos mostrar a ele, com quantos paus, se faz uma canoa..

Kaiser Hoshi: De boa, essa frase, já é velha..

Kaiser Jewel: Dá pra parar com a discução, estamos no meiu de uma luta..

As garotas começam a lutar.

Gatheris: Perai..porque estamos lutando?

Dethea: Ai, essa doeu! É muito simples minha querida, nós somos as mocinhas, e ele é o monstro..

Ralennya: Dêer! Porque razão nós não lutariamos..

As garotas continuam dando chutes, socos..até que Serpencop,lança sua quilométrica língua, e enrola ambas as garotas, e com um giro, as garotas são lançadas ao chão..

Dethea: Minhas costas..

Gatheris: Meu joelho..

Ralennya: Meu tornozelo.

É então, que uma sombra aparece na frente delas, e derrota o monstro..

Aramis: Espada Ilusória!

Dethea: É o Aramis!

Aramis cai duro no chão,depois de derrotar o monstro..

Dethea: Ajudem ele, precisamos levá-lo ao hospital..

Aramis: Não, eu estou bem..

Dethea: Não,não está, você precisa ir para o hospital.

Aramis: Arghhh!

Dethea: Tá vendo só, você machucou a costela, precisa de um médico.

Dethea: Gatheris, Ralennya, me ajudem a carregá-lo..

As 2 garotas fazem um sim com a cabeça..

Aramis é levado até o carro, e as garotas prosseguem,levando-o para o hospital..

Chegando lá..

Dr.Merys: Então, o que houve?

Dethea: Ele machucou a costela e foi atropelado por um carro..

Dr.Merys: Rápido,levem para a UTI..

Dr.Merys e seus assistentes levam Aramis na maca, até a sala de operações..

Dethea,Gatheris e Ralennya, aguardão do lado de fora..

Dethea: Mas você tinha que atropelá-lo!

Ralennya: Eu não vi, além disso estava escuro,como eu poderia enxergar?

Gatheris: Já chega, não vamos discutir mais,por causa disso. O que está feito está feito, e olha o pobre coitado, tá lá, na sala de operações, enquanto vocês brigam..

Gatheris: Espero que não demore muito a voltar..

Minutos depois, o médico coloca Aramis em um quarto, e se dirige em direção às garotas..

Dethea: E ai, Doutor. Como ele está?

Dr.Merys: Bem, ele só deslocou uma costela, nada de grave..

Dethea: Ai,que bom!Pulando de alegria

Dethea: Doutor, será que nós podemos vê-lo?

Dr.Merys: Vocês são da família?

Dethea: Eh..somos,não somos,Gatheris?

Gatheris: Sim. Ela é a irmã dele, e a outra é a prima dele. Eu sou a namorada dele..

Dethea: Namorada! Como se atreve! Eu é que sou a namorada dele!

Gatheris: E por a caso você disse isso para ele, você já se declarou para ele?

Dethea: Não, e muito menos você..

Gatheris: Mas acontece, "queridinha", que ele mesmo disse que ele gosta mais de mim,do que de você!

Dethea: Mais que atrevida! Agora você vai ver! começa a chacoalhar Gatheris

Gatheris: Bem, eu sou mesmo ousada, e gosto disso,hahahahahaha!

Dethea e Gatheris saem aos tapas,bolsadas, por causa de Aramis..

Ralennya: PAAAAAAAREEEEM! JÁ CHEGA COM ISSO,VOCÊS DUAS!

Dethea: Eu aposto que você também tá querendo roubar ele de mim..

Ralennya: O QUÊÊ! Eu não estou querendo nada!

Dethea: Me engana que eu gosto..

Ralennya: Mas é verdade!

Dr.Merys: Já chega, vocês podem vê-lo, mas não fiquem muito tempo..

As Garotas olham para o médico, com seus cabelos todos despenteados, roupas rasgadas..

Dethea: Sério!

Dr.Merys: Sim, mas ponham esses trajes, vocês não podem entrar lá assim..

O médico entrega para as garotas, alguns jalecos brancos,para elas vestirem..

Dethea: Está bem..

As garotas vestem os jalecos, e vão para o quarto onde Aramis está.

Chegando lá..

Dethea: Olhem, ele está durmindo..

Gatheris: Parece um anjinho..

Ralennya: Não façam barulho, para ele não acordar..

Dethea: Caramba, vê-lo dormir, me deu um sono..

Gatheris: Também..

Ralennya: Em mim também..boceja

Então, as garotas sentam nas cadeiras perto da cama de Aramis, e dormem uma encostada na outra..

Enfermeira: Ei, senhoras, acordem, o horário de visita já acabou..

Dethea: Puxa, mas nós não podemos durmir aqui no quarto, perto dele?

Enfermeira: Sinto muito, mas são ordens do doutor.

Dethea: Podemos Durmir no banco de espera?

Enfermeira: Sim, eu acho que está tudo bem..

Dethea: Obrigada..

As garotas então, sentam no banco de espera e dormem encostadas uma nas outras.  
-  
Fim. 


	3. História Paralela

História paralela: Os novos Herdeiros - Novos Poderes

Classe A2...

Profa.Raogrynn: Bem classe, como já estudamos, Atlantida, afundou por causa de uma onda gigantesca, que dizimou a população..mas alguns dizem que a briga entre os lideres de atlantida foi tão grande, que isso causou um terremoto, afundando atlantida..

Raogrynn: Alguém tem alguma pergunta?  
Vermilia: Eu tenhu..mas se hipoteticamente falando Atlantida foi destruida pela onde gigante, o terremoto poderia ter provocado a onda?

Raogrynn: Sim..afinal, para provocar uma onda tão grande, o terremoto teria que ser muito grande..

O sinal toca minutos dpois e outra professora entra no lugar.

Brunhylden: Bem classe vou fazer a chamada..

Nesse instante, as outras 2 professoras que estavam dando aula, ouvem o barulho do vidro da janela de uma das classes, se quebrar..

Densva: O que é isso?Que barulho é esse?

Classe A3..

Prynour: então, como eu estava dizendo..

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa!

Prynour: Esse grito..o que está acontecendo aqui?

Sala A1..algumas horas depois..

Craby-Demon: Eu vim buscar os escolhidos...

Maretha: Eu não sei de nada, não sei do que você está falando..

Aramis: Eu sei, ela é chata pra caramba, não me importo que você a leve, mas não cause mais danos a esta escola..

Aramis: Eu vou lutar com você..mas lá fora..

Craby-Demon: Está bem..

Raogrynn e as outras professoras, saem da sala, para ver o que acontecia..

Raogrynn: Classe, vocês me dão licença, mas preciso resolver uma coisa..

Brunhylden: Eu já volto, fiquem onde estão..

Densva: Me deêm 1 minuto..já volto

Prynour: Preciso atender uma ligação, já volto..

Raogrynn e as outras professoras chegam perto do local onde Aramis e Craby-Demon estão lutando..

Raogrynn: Brunh, devemos chamar a Beryndin?

Brunhylden: E ela vai fazer o que? Não, deixem eles lutarem..

Densva: Acho que a Beryndin devia sabe do que está ocorrendo..

Prynour: Eu também acho. Mas acho que não precisamos mais chamá-la..olha ela ai..

Beryndin: O que está acopntecendo..?

Raogrynn: Bem, eu não sei, ouvimos uns barulhos vindo de outra classe, e..agora, temos um aluno e um monstro lutando..pelo menos, é o que parece..

Brunhylden:Sim..

Beryndin: Melhor deixarmos como está a situação, não sabemos o que, ou que criaturas são essas, é melhor voltarmos para as salas de aula..Mas a escola também precisará de uma reforma depois que isso estiver um caos..

Prynour: Nós arrumaremos..

As cinco professoras voltam para as salas de aulas e os alunos perguntam o que houve..mas elas não respondem, ficam em silêncio..

Raogrynn: Então, continuando..

Brunhylden: Onde estavamos?

Densva: Bem, milae, continue a leitura do livro..

Prynour: Onde paramos,classe?

Beryndin: Então..em que parte eu parei..?

As 5 professoras continuam a aula..Mas ficam olhando a luta acabar..

Raogrynn: Eles venceram a luta..Mas a diretora veria essa luta como, matança de aula..

Brunhylden: Já acabou a luta..mas parece que o tal aluno, está matando aula, a diretora ficaria muito brava se soubesse disso..

Densva: Ainda teremos que consertar essa escola..

Prynour: A escola se tornou um caos..

FIM 


	4. Episódio 2

Episódio 2: A Hard Decision

Dethea espreguiça-se..

Dethea: Meu, que noite..

Gatheris: É...essa noite foi pesada..bocejando

Ralennya: Como será que Aramis está se passando?

As garotas seguem para o quarto onde está Aramis..

Chegando lá..

Dethea: Olha, ele está acordando!

Gatheris: Como você está se sentindo, amor?

Aramis: Poderiam, Po-Poderiam me trazer um pouco d´agua?

Dethea: Enfermeira! Enfermeiraaaa!!!

Gatheris: Para de gritar, tem um botão ao lado da cama dele, exatamente para isso.

Dethea: A é!

Gatheris: E ainda se diz "namorada" dele...qual é?!

Dethea: Calma, também não precisa falar assim comigo...

Gatheris: Agora você está parecendo uma criança de 10 anos..

Dethea: Mas eu tenho 19 anos!!!

Gatheris: 19 anos com mentalidade de 10..que piada,hahahahaahaha!!!

Dethea: Buaaaaaaaaaaa!!!chorando

Ralennya:Falando sério Aramis, se fosse para você escolher uma de nós para namorar, qual seria?

Aramis: Eu não sei, adoro senso infantil...

Dethea fica corada de vergonha.

Aramis: Porém, eu gosto de garotas maduras também..

Ralennya: Mas lembre-se, você ainda tem que escolher uma de nós.

Dethea e Gatheris tentam convencer Aramis..

Dethea: Fica comigo, eu sou do jeito que você gosta, não sou?

Gatheris: Fica comigo, sou mais bonita que ela, não sou criança que nem ela, e gosto mais de você..

Aramis: E-Eu..E-Escolho..E-Eu..

Dethea: É eu,né? Diz que sim!

Gatheris: Sou eu, né?

Aramis: Água, Á-Água!

Gatheris: Tá vendo, você esqueceu da água dele..

Dethea aperta o botão para chamar a enfermeira, que logo vem no quarto..

Enfermeira: Sim..?

Dethea: O paciente precisa de água..

Enfermeira: Aqui está..

A Enfermeira já estava com uma bandeja com um copo d´agua, pois estava passando de quarto em quarto, vendo se os pacientes precisavam de água..

Gatheris pega o copo, e o passa para Aramis..

Aramis: Muito bom, estava com muita sede..

Dethea: Só isso?! E você nem disse quem você quer como sua namorada?

Dethea: Tipo, é muito difícil escolher entre a "criança" aqui, segundo a Gatheris, aquela nega, com cara de piranha, e ainda, aquela senhora "sou do mau, não mexa comigo,senão.."?

Gatheris: Opa! Pera lá! Quem você está chamando de piranha?

Ralennya: Grrrrr..EU NÂO SOU "SENHORA SOU DO MAU,NÃO MEXA COMIGO,SENÃO.."

Dethea: Vai, admite, sua piranha, se eu sou "criança", você é uma piranha, que quer roubar o meu Aramis, tá!

Gatheris: Grrrrr..

Ralennya: Pera lá! Eu não estou participando dessas suas briguinhas idiotas, como que você me coloca no meiu, e diz isso?!

Dethea: Ué, Ralennya! Não é para ele escolher entre uma de nós?! Então!

Ralennya: Tudo bem, mas não me chama do que você me chamou agora pouco, senão, "garotinha", eu vou te quebrar a cara, que você vai ficar chorando sem parar..até que você me peça perdão pelo que disse!

Aramis: ô, senhor, será que eu ainda tenho que aguentar isso?

Dethea: Já chega, vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas, estou cansada disso tudo!

Gatheris: Vamos resolver isso logo..

Ralennya: Já sei, vamos tirar no Jokenpo!

As garotas começam a tirar pedra,papel, tesoura, para ver quem fica com Aramis.

Dethea: Vai, eu vou de pedra.

Gatheris: Tesoura..

Ralennya: Papel..

Dethea: Pedra,papel, tesouura!

Gatheris: Pedra,papel,tesouraa!

Ralennya: Pedra,papel,tesoura!

Gatheris: Tesoura corta papel..então, eu ganhei!

Dethea: O QUEEEE!!! VOCÊ TAPIOU NO JOGO,VAMOS MAIS UMA RODADA!!!

Gatheris: Não tapiei, se quiser ir de novo, vamos, mas eu vou ganhar de novo..XD

As garotas jogam mais uma rodada de Jokenpo, e Gatheris ganha mais uma vez..

Gatheris: Não disse, o Aramis é meu..XD, Demais!

Gatheris se aproxima da cama de Aramis..

Gatheris: Então amor, onde você quer ir, assim que sair do hospital, eu te levo..

Aramis: Ahn..E-eu tava com vondade de ir..no cinema..

Gatheris: Já anotei o seu pedido..

Dethea: Grrr, eu não gostei que ela nos venceu no Jokenpo!!!

Ralennya: Nem eu,mas fazer o que?

Dethea: Ainda me vingarei,espere e verá!!!

Ralennya: Eu acho melhor você ir com calma, afina...humpf! foi apenas um jogo, querendo ou não..

Dr.Merys: Eu vim ver como o paciente está.

Dr.Merys: Garoto, como está se sentindo?

Aramis: Acho que estou melhorando..já não sinto mais aquela dor que sentia no começo..

Dr.Merys: Isso é bom, se tudo ocorrer bem, amanhã você terá alta..

Gatheris: Que bom,doutor..

Dr.Merys: Com sua licença, preciso ir atender outro paciente agora..

Dr.Merys sai da sala..

Dethea: Gatheris, que horas são?

Gatheris: São 17:30,porque?

Dethea: Ahn..pintou uma fome..vem cá, será que eles tem refeitório aqui?

Gatheris: Eu não sei..Mas também estou com fome..

Ralennya: Nem me fale, acho que nessa hora comeria um boí..

Gatheris: Vamos perguntar lá na recepção..

As 3 garotas se despedem de Aramis, e vão até a recepção perguntar sobre o refeitório..

Recepcionista: Sim?

Dethea: Tem refeitório por aqui?

Recepcionista: temos sim, vire o corredor a direita, sala A36.

Dethea: Obrigada..

Gatheris: Obrigada..

Ralennya:Obrigada.

Recepcionista:De nada..

As garotas saem da recepção, e passam no corredor,seguindo para a sala A36..

Eis que um homem que estava sentado perto da recepção,começa a olhar as garotas..

Laurus: Nossa! essa primeira tem umas pernas..

Laurus: E essa segunda, e a terceira, são boas de mais, acho que estou sonhando, como pode haver anjos tão belos aqui?

Finalmente, após passar 2 salas, as garotas encontram a sala A36..

Dethea: Chegamos..

As garotas entram na sala..

Gatheris: O que será que eles tem pra comer?

Ralennya: Isso que eu gostaria de saber..

As garotas olham para a mesa de comidas..

Dethea: Aqui é um restaurante self-service..

Gatheris: Bem que eu achava que parecia mesmo..

As garotas partem para a comilança..

Dethea: A comida está divina..

Gatheris: Realmente está muito boa,mesmo..

Ralennya: Mas então, espero que tudo dê certo..

Dethea:..

Gatheris: O que foi Dethea? Porque você está com essa cara..?

Dethea: Nada, não é...nada.

Dethea começa a chorar, mas contem suas lágrimas..

Ralennya: Deixa ela, coitadinha..gatheris você francamente não pega leve com a pobre garota...

Gatheris: Ué! Mas o que eu fiz? Do que você está falando?

Ralennya: Ela esteve há muito mais tempo com o Aramis, que você, tecnicamente, ela o conhece mais do que nós duas..

Gatheris: Já vai começar outra vez essa mesma história,não demos um fim nela?!

Ralennya: Você pode não ter percebido, mas ela estava o tempo todo, contendo as lácrimas..acredito que ela ainda o ame..

Gatheris: Mas..nós jogamos no Jokenpo, vocês viram, eu ganhei o jogo!!!

Ralennya: Não chore Dethea, tudo vai ficar bem, você vai ver..acalme-se..

Ralennya faz um agrado em Dethea, para tentar deixá-la, mais calma..

Gatheris: Tá, aquilo que disse antes, era brincadeira, eu não estava falando sério..você me entende Dethea?

Gatheris: Olha, assim que o Aramis melhorar, nós revesaremos,beleza?

Dethea limpa o rosto cheio de lágrimas..

Dethea: Tá...

Gatheris: Está se sentindo melhor, irmanzinha?

Dethea: S-sim..

Gatheris: Está bem, agora nós precisamos voltar no quarto do Aramis, e ver como ele está..

Ralennya: É mesmo, já passou das 17:30, agora são 18:00 em ponto..

Gatheris: Nossa, que tarde!!!

As garotas prosseguem para o quarto de Aramis..

Chegando lá..

Enfermeira Stellis: Vocês voltaram, o paciente já foi alimentado, e agora façam silêncio, que ele pegou no sono, de novo..

Dethea: Tá..

Stellis: Com sua licença, eu já vou indo..

A enfermeira deixa o quarto..

Dethea se aproxima de Aramis, e começa a acariciá-lo..

Dethea: Meu amor, eu sempre estarei com você mesmo que a dona do seu coração,seje outraSussurando no ouvido de Aramis

Ralennya: Deixemos ambos a sós, acredito que eles precisem desse tempo..

Gatheris: Sim...

Ralennya e Gatheris, saem do quarto, e vão durmir na sala de espera, enquanto Dethea, dorme perto da cama de Aramis..

Então, alguns instantes, Aramis começa a acordar lentamente..

Dethea acorda com um espanto..

Dethea: Aramis, você acordou..Você não deveria estar dormindo?!

Aramis: Eu sei, mas saber que você continuará comigo,me deixa feliz..

Dethea: Antes de você voltar a dormir, quero que saiba, que eu te amo,muito. Desde que te vi, sentia que nossos caminhos, coincidiriam no mesmo destino..mas hoje, fiquei com medo, de não poder vê-lo mais ao meu lado..sentia que eu estava sozinha na escuridão, sem alguém para me ajudar a encontrar a luz que me guiaria de volta para você...

Dethea: Olha, desde pequena, sempre ouvia, antes de dormir, a minha mãe contar a lenda dos 4 Kaisers, que venceram o demônio Dentharis..e o baniram do palácio nas nuvens..Nunca achei, que esses guerreiros, existissem, e nem, que eu era uma deles. um dia, estava indo para a escola, havia saido de minha casa, e passei em uma ponte, que seguindo em frente, dava no caminho da escola...assim que passei a ponte, vi um pingente cair do céu..rapidamente, peguei o objeto, e agarrei ele, senti meu corpo começando a ficar pesado, mas não o soltei..como se tivesse em trânse, começei a fazer uns movimentos, que eu mesma desconhecia..foi ai, que a minha transformação começou...

Aramis: Entendo..Acho que o destino previu que nós nos encontrássemos no mesmo local e hora. Bem, eu não sabia dessa história, um desses dias, acordei bem tarde, e estranhamente, notei algo embaixo da minha cama, não sabia o que era exatamente, quando olhei de perto, era um anel, com uma esmeralda, que como em um passe de mágica, começou a se alargar, até que ele prendeu-se no meu pulso, basicamente o mesmo que te aconteceu, aconteceu comigo..Mas já previa toda vez que olhava para o céu, que um dia, uma estrela iria cair do céu, e apareceria em minha vida..e essa estrela, é você,amorzinho..

Aramis: Não importa o que eu diga, ou o que as outras digam, você continuará sendo a minha preferida..

Novamente, o rosto de Dethea se enche de lágrimas,após tanta emoção..

Dethea: Está bem, agora volte a dormir..

Aramis volta a dormir..e Dethea novamente cai no sono..

As garotas então, dormem no hospital..e se preparam para o dia de amanhã.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fim 


	5. Episódio 3

Episódio 3: Love Mail

Aramis acorda de manhã. As garotas parecem estar dormindo ainda, e são acordadas pelo Dr.Merys, que mais uma vez, vai conferir o estado de Aramis..

Dr.Merys: Bom dia, como está se sentindo Aramis?

Aramis: Bom, estou me sentindo bem melhor do que antes..

Dr.Merys: Bem, isso já é mais do que bom..hoje você terá alta..

Aramis: Muito obrigado..

Dr.Merys: Estou fazendo apenas o meu trabalho..

Gatheris: Que bom que você já está bem.

Dethea: Muito Bom,mesmo, fico feliz por você..

Ralennya: Realmente, o que importa é que você está bem.

Aramis: Sim.

Aramis: Ah puxa! Me deu uma vontade de ver a minha caixa de e-mail..

Gatheris: Sem problemas..materializa um notebook em sua mão

Gatheris: Aqui está..

Aramis: Bem, agora vejamos..ah sim, a qui tem um novo e-mail.

Dethea: Mas de quem é?

Aramis: Aqui diz que é de um tal de Laurus..dexo v, Aramis abre e começa a ler o e-mail

Aramis: Caramba!

Gatheris: O que foi?!

Aramis: Ele escreveu um monte de coisa, sobre a Dethea, ele deve estar gostando dela..

Aramis, Ralennya e Gatheris olham com a cara fechada em Dethea.

Dethea: O que foi?! Porque vocês estão me olhando com essa cara?! E-Eu não sei quem é esse tal de Laurus..

Dethea fica constrangida com toda a pressão emcima dela.

Stellis: Ah sim, Laurus, ele é um paciente que tem problemas mentais..ele é doente..por isso, ele faz tratamento psiquiátrico aqui..na nossa ala psiquiátrica..

Ralennya: Sei quem é ele, eu percebi que ele estava olhando para Dethea, sem parar, quando nós estavamos indo para o refeitório..

Gatheris: Francamente, se ele é assim,como a Ralennya disse, ele não deve passar de um velho tarado..

Aramis: Eu quero ver esse tal de Laurus: Afinal, ninguém vai namorar minhas protegidas, sem que eu veja, e me inteire de como o cara é!!!

Aramis: Agora eu fiquei irritado, não mexa comigo Laurus, ou você verá o que é bom pra tosse..!!!

Gatheris: Nossa! O Aramis tá todo invocado..tá me dando até medo.

Ralennya: Nossa! Fiquei com medo agora..

Dethea: Ele tá uma fera..

Aramis se enfuresce e tenta sair da cama, mas é impedido pelo Dr.Merys.

Dr.Merys: Acalme-se garoto, fique calmo, senão, você vai piorar..

Ralennya: Chegou outro e-mail do Laurus, eu vou ler, o Aramis tá muito nervoso..

Ralennya lê o e-mail..

Ralennya: Aqui está dizendo que é para a Dethea se encontrar com ele, no terraço do hospital..às 21:00.

Gatheris: São 13:30,isso será hoje à noite..

Aramis se acalma.

Aramis: Ainda pego ele..

Horas mais tarde..

Dethea: É a mim que ele quer, eu vou me encontrar com ele..

Gatheris: Mas pode ser uma armadilha, é melhor eu ir com você..

Dethea: Não..tenho certeza de que saberei me cuidar..

21:00

Dethea aparece no terraço do hospital para encontrar com Laurus..

Laurus: Eu estava te esperando,minha querida..

Laurus comessa se transformar numa criatura cheia de tentáculos..com uma face horrenda..

Laurus: Agora, você será minha..

Laurus começa atacando Dethea com seus tentáculos. Ele prentede Dethea e começa a arrremessá-la no chão..

Dethea: Já chega, você é doentio, sinta isso!

Dethea invoca sua armadura, que rapidamente cobre o corpo de Dethea, e raios luminosos cegam a face monstruosa de Laurus..

Laurus: Eu não consigo enxergar!Que diabos é isso?!

Kaiserin Hime: Não precisa enxergar, pois o ataque que irei desferir em você o destruirá completamente..

Kaiserin Hime: Rajada de flores mortais!

O ataque rajada de flores mortais consiste em várias flores, que penetram completamente o corpo do adversário. As flores vão penetrando cada vez mais o corpo do adversário, até que minutos depois as flores explodem, queimando o corpo do adversário...

Laurus: Não pode ser!!!

Laurus explode, e vira cinzas..

Aramis: Bom trabalho!

Gatheris: Arrasou,garotinha!

Ralennya: Você fez um ótimo trabalho..

Dethea: Que nada..mas, o Aramis já está bom assim?

Gatheris: Sim, ele teve alta, quando nós estavamos esperando você terminar a luta..

Dethea corre para os braços de Aramis..

Gatheris: É..a garotinha está começando a se tornar mulher..

Ralennya: Como assim, "mulher", ela tem 19 anos..ainda nem está na puberdade..

Gatheris: Eu quis dizer, que ela já está tomando atitudes, iguais as de uma mulher adulta..

Aramis: Dethea, continue a meninha que me faz feliz..pois eu adoro esse seu jeito.

Dethea: Pode deixar..

Aramis e Dethea se beijam..

Ralennya: Sabe Gatheris, os beijos dela, são melhores que o seus com o Aramis..Ela dá beijo de apaixonada..você nem parece tão apaixonada assim pelo Aramis..

Gatheris: Como é que é?!

Ralennya: Vai ficar invocada agora? eu só estou brincando..

Gatheris: Ralennya!

Ralennya: ahahahahahhahahahahaha..venha me pegar,vem..

Gatheris e Ralennya começam a correr uma atrás da outra..

-  
FIM

Bom, esse ep foi da Dethea..ainda penso em colocar umas histórias paralelas no meio da minha fic. 


	6. Episódio 4

Episódio 4: The Rescue

Aramis havia saido com as garotas para ir no cinema, ao chegar lá..

Raivon V: Aquele ali deve ser o Aramis, nosso chefe deseja que nós o levemos ele para o esconderijo, e o interroguemos..

Darunia: E o que faremos com aquelas garotas do lado dele?

Raivon V: Não se preocupe, elas não são de nada..

Raivon V: Lembra-se daquele seu truquesinho?pois nós o usaremos, assim, raptamos ele e ninguém irá saber, e não vamos esquecer de dar a ele, a poção do sono..

Darunia: Com prazer, amo. fala com um sorriso sarcástico estampado na cara

Os sequestradores de Aramis, aparentavam ser um homem e uma mulher, Raivon V, vestia uma armadura preta e vermelha, sua voz era rouca, mas em um tom grosso, que faria qualquer um temê-lo. Raivon V, é um caçador de recompensas, que trabalha a serviço de Derthanis, o demônio expulso do palácio celestial..

Darunia: É conhecida como Madame Veneno, utilisa vários tipos de venenos e poções, a poção do sono, não é comumente usada por ela, apenas em casos especiais, onde eles não querem ser notados após cometerem um crime..

Assim, os sequestradores de Aramis, que estavam observando ele no cinema, usam uma espécie de cortina de fumaça, e aparecem, lentamente, saidos do chão do cinema, puxando Aramis pra baixo, que por sinal, estava dormindo, mas para se certificarem, de que Aramis não iria acordar, Darunia usa a poção do sono, que estava em um frasco pequeno..e assim, Aramis é puxado para baixo da poltrona..

Dethea: Ei Aramis, olha aquela cena, que hilária..Dethea olha para o ascento de Aramis, e percebe que ele não estava mais ali

Gatheris:Ué! Cadê o Aramis..?

Ralennya: Ele estava durmindo aqui, só se ele foi no banheiro..

As garotas saem do cinema para procurar por Aramis..

Dethea: Será que ele não saiu pra comprar mais pipoca para nós?

Gatheris: Vamos nos separar para procurá-lo..

Ralennya: Certo.Eu vou por aqui e vocês duas vão por ali...

Alguns minutos depois..

Raivon V: Qual a duração da poção do sono, Madame Veneno?

Darunia: A duração depende do frasco colorido de poção do sono,que eu usar..

Raivon V: Frasco Colorido? Cada frasco colorido de poção do sono que você usa, é uma duração?Mas eu pensei que a poção do sono fosse apenas uma..

Darunia: Sim, a poção do sono, é apenas uma, mas o teor da poção, varia de intencidade, em relação a horas..por isso os frascos coloridos. Como eu usei o frasco azul, ele vai acordar logo, ela só dura 3 minutos, mas como fomos rápidos, e ele já estava dormindo, quando acordar, ele não vai perceber onde ele esta, e vai ser mais ou menos..agora!

Aramis começa a se levantar..com um pouco de sono..

Raivon V: Ele acordou. Ahn..essa sua poção do sono, do frasco azul, tem algum efeito colateral?

Darunia: Sim. Assim que ele abrir os olhos, vai começar a ter ilusão,e nem vai perceber quem realmente é, ele vai pensar, que nós somos duas de suas parceiras..

Raivon: Nossa, você caprichou na dose. Mto bom saber disso..huahuahuahua

Aramis: Dethea, você não estava no cinema?Falando com a cabeça um pouco dolorida

Raivon responde..e Aramis começa achar que é Dethea quem está respondendo..

Raivon V: Sim,meu querido. Nós estavamos procurando por você..

Aramis: E cadê a Ralennya?

Raivon V: Ah! Ela foi comprar algumas coisas e já volta..não é Gatheris?

Darunia responde como Gatheris, e Aramis só ve a forma de Gatheris e como a voz de Darunia e Gatheris são parecidas, ele nem percebe que é outra pessoa quem está falando..

Darunia: Ah sim, ela volta logo, é melhor você descançar um pouco, você parece cansado..

Aramis: Ah sim, devo estar precisando..

Raivon V: Escuta Darunia, prepara um café pro nosso amigo aqui..

Darunia: Com prazer..

Darunia vai para a cozinha preparar um café para Aramis, e acrescenta uma dose de seu veneno em pó preferido..

Darunia: Aqui está..beba tudo..

Aramis começa a tomar um pouco do café..

Aramis: Éca!!! Esse café da com gosto de chulé!!!

Aramis arremessa a xícara de café na parede, que se fragmenta..

Darunia: Mais como?! Eu puis uma dose do meu veneno fortíssimo, e não fez efeito?!

Darunia: Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!

Raivon V: To começando a achar que você madame veneno, não é de nada...

Darunia: O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ?!

Raivon V: Nem abater o coelho, você sabe..

Darunia: Mais irmão, eu coloquei uma dose fortíssima de meu veneno favorito nu café dele,e não errei na dosagem..

Raivon V: Então me explica, como ele ainda não caiu duro no chão?

Darunia: Eu não sei o que pode ter dado de errado..Mas me dê outra change e eu não falharei de novo..

Raivon V: Humpf! Está bem, mas não vá errar agora..

Darunia: Prometo que não..

Darunia vai até a cozinha, pega alguns de seus frascos de veneno, e resolve tomá-los. O corpo de Darunia fica envolto por veias que aparecem na superfície de sua pele. Darunia se despe na frente de Aramis, e começa a fazer sexo com ele, a fim de que o veneno, quando em contato com o corpo de Aramis, se espalhe pela corrente sanguínea, matando o lentamente.

Aramis: O que está acontecendo?!

Darunia tampa a boca de Aramis com um pedaço de pano rasgado,e continua fazendo sexo com ele. Assim que ela chega no orgasmo, o veneno começa a se espalhar pelo corpo de Aramis..

Darunia: Agora, se suas "amigas" não se apressarem para salvá-lo, você morrerá,em um piscar de olhos..haahhahahahahahha!

Darunia tira a mordaça da boca de Aramis, e veste uma roupa.Ela e Raivon V, assistem Aramis perder sua respiração aos poucos..

Raivon V: Ele sempre recebeu mais dos nossos pais do que a gente recebia..

Darunia: Sim, já aguardava esse dia..

Raivon V: Bem, agora só precisamos ligar para aquelas garotinhas, virem socorrê-lo..o que será uma tarefa fácil..

Raivon V e Darunia ligam para o número do celular de uma das garotas, e Raivon V, imita com perfeição a voz de Aramis..

Raivon: Dethea, aqui é o Aramis, vocês precisam me ajudar, eu estou preso em uma casa com dois bandidos, que querem me matar, venham logo..

Dethea: Aramis, espere!

A ligação cai e as garotas começam a se desesperar..

Dethea: Mas onde o Aramis está?!!!

Gatheris: Cadê ele?!

Ralennya: Para onde o levaram?!

Raivon V e Darunia, após completarem o plano, deixam um mapa com a localização do esconderijo, como pista..

Darunia: Fez um excelente trabalho, querido irmão..

Raivon V: Você também, querida irmã..

As garotas encontram o mapa, e começam a segui-lo..

Dethea: Aonde vai dar esse caminho?

Gatheris: Não sei, mas e se pergarmos esse caminho, ele nos levará mais rápido até o esconderijo..

Ralennya: Talvez ela esteja certa, mas vamos fazer uma surpresa a eles, e assim, sem sermos notadas, pegamos o Aramis..

As garotas rapidamente seguem o segundo caminho, o qual as leva direto para o esconderijo..

Chegando lá..

Dethea: Olha, na cama é o Aramis!

Gatheris: Mas ele está estranho,o que será que aconteceu com ele?

Ralennya: Falem baixo, eles podem nos ouvir, mas eu acho que aqueles dois estão ligados a esse caso..

As garotas pensam em um plano para livrar Aramis de lá..

Gatheris: Dethea, você distrai aquele sujeito..eu e Ralennya capturaremos ele e aquela mulher..

Dethea: Mas porque eu?

Gatheris: Não discuta, vai logo!

As outras duas garotas se esconde..

Dethea começa a arranjar algo para distrair Raivon V..

Dethea: Ok, então, eu me passarei como negociadora..

Dethea usa um pouco de seu poder das rosas, para se transformar, e distrair Raivon V..

Dethea: Rosa Scent!

Um perfume de rosas começa a envolver Dethea, que logo ganha novas roupas..

Dethea: Perfeito! Nem acredito que usando um pouco dos meus poderes, consegui roupas como essa, agora, nem preciso ir comprar nada nas lojas..

Dethea Vestia uma mini-saia colante, uma camisa chinesa,nos olhos, sombras verdes, batom rosa..

Dethea então, entra na casa, que nem porta dos fundos tinha, era aberta..

Dethea: Olá!

Raivon V: Quem é você?!

Dethea: Meu nome é Nilka, sou corretora de seguros de vida, e bem, analisando que este homem, está mto mal, a seguradora cobra o seguro dele, qual plano o senhor quer?

Raivon V: Eu não estou interessado!

Dethea: Não tem problema, nosso plano é uma pechincha..

Enquanto isso, as outras duas garotas, materializam uma corda para amarrar Darunia..e a escondem..

Então, eles partem de mansinho, para pegar Raivon V, e então, elas o acorrentam..

Dethea: Te pegamos!

Raivon V: hahahahahahhahahahha!

Dethea: Do que você está rindo, seu miserável?!

Raivon V: Eu creio que vocês não vão conseguir salva-lo, agora que ele está dopado de veneno, e somente a madame veneno sab a cura..

Dehtea: Que droga!

Gatheris: O que faremos?

Ralennya: Desamarrem a Darunia..

Gatheris: Tá brincando comigo,né?!

Ralennya: Ela pode ser o único jeito de salvar o Aramis..

Gatheris: Mas ela..

Dethea: Não temos escolha!

Gatheris: Está bem..

Gatheris desamarra Darunia..

Gatheris: Está bem, diga qual o antídoto,sua vadia!

Darunia: Não vai conseguir nada de mim, me tratando desse jeito..

Gatheris: Mas você merece!

Darunia: Ok, na cômoda ao lado, tem um antídoto, na segunda gaveta..

Gatheris: Espero que funcione,cadela!

Darunia: Se não funcionar,não é problema meu, pois o serviço, já está feito..

Gatheris vai até a cômoda, e pega o antídoto, que na verdade, estava em uma seringa, o qual ela espeta a seringa no peito de Aramis..

Gatheris: Vamos, reaja..Aramis, eu preciso..nós precisamos de você..

Mas o suposto antídoto,não faz efeito..

Gatheris: Nãããããããããããããããããoooooooooooooo!!!

Gatheris desesperada fuça todas as gavetas atrás de um antídoto que funcione..

Gatheris: Tem que ter um antídoto aqui..

Ralennya usa seus poderes, sua mão começa a brilhar, e ela consegue localizar em meiu a bagunça feita por Gatheris, um antídoto..

Ralennya: Do seu lado, o pote azul brilhando, é o antídoto..

Gatheris: O quê?!fala com lágrimas nos olhos

Ralennya: Pote azul, do seu lado..é o antídoto..

Gatheris vira-se para o lado, e pega o pote azul, assim que ela abre o pote, a fumaça azul, começa a ir para o corpo de Aramis, e então, ativa a circulação sanguínea, eliminando o veneno..

Aramis, começa a dar seus respiros..

Gatheris: Ele está vivo!

Dethea: Que bom!

Ralennya: Salvamos a vida dele!

Dethea: Mas espera um pouco ai, nós ainda temos aquela cadela e aquele kra, se lembram?

Gatheris: Vamos acabar logo com isso..

As garotas desamarram os inimigos, e então partem para a luta, mas Aramis, já recuperado, se levanta, e as impede..

Aramis: Esperem!

Dethea: O que foi?

Gatheris: Hã?!

Ralennya: O quê?

Aramis: Eu finalizo esse trabalho, afinal, esse é o meu episódio..

As garotas fazem um sim com a cabeça..

Aramis: Vamos ver como você são, irmão e irmã..

Aramis invoca sua armadura..

Aramis: Anel do Czar!!!

o Anel de Aramis, se alarga, e se torna uma pulseira..

Ao tocar a gema da pulseira..ela se fragmenta, e os fragmentos, montam sua armadura..

Raivon V: Quem é você, Kaiser X..o protetor real..

Raivon v, Darunia, e Kaiser x começam a lutar..

Chutes, golpes, sequências, e poderes especiais são usados por eles..

Ao fim da luta, Aramis aos prende em uma cela de gelo, que nunca se derrete..ele tira a fivela do seu cinto, que dispara um raio dourado, que suga o bloco de gelo pra dentro, e o destroi por dentro..apenas uma pequena explosão..

Dethea: Parabéns!

Gatheris: Sabia que iria conseguir..

Ralennya: Muito bom, fez um ótimo trabalho..

Aramis: Que isso, eu não teria conseguido sem vocês..

As garotas e Aramis, partem para casa..

Raivon V e Darunia, são convertidos em sombras, que desaparecem..

FIM 


	7. Episódio 5

Episódio 5: It Came from Space

Numa noite qualquer, Aramis estava acordado em sua casa, enquanto as garotas estavam dormindo no quarto. Ele estara a pensar, em tudo que acontecera com ele, o sequestro, o tempo que ficara no hospital, sua luta com o primeiro monstro,até a transformação das garotas em suas protetoras..

Aramis: Eu acho que talvez a história que a Dethea disse, talvez seja verdade,mesmo, afinal,o que teria nos reunido, a não ser o destino?

Minutos depois, uma estranha esfera verde e brilhante, entra em rota de colisão com a atmosfera terrestre..

Aramis não acredita no que ele está vendo, ele fica tão impressionado com aquilo que está vendo, que não consegue dizer uma só palavra..e corre para acordar Gatheris.

Aramis: Gatheris..Gatheris...GATHERIS!!!Sacodindo Gatheris para acordá-la

Gatheris abre um dos olhos e responde ainda com sono.

Gatheris:Ahn..o que é? São..olha no relógio na escrivaninha no quarto de Aramis 2 da madrugada,vamos dormir..

Aramis: Não, você tem que ver isso, achei que era uma estrela cadente, mas essa estrela cadente, parece brilhar e é redonda..ainda ten uma neblina envolvendo ela..

Gatheris: Ahn..tá bem, eu vou dar só uma olhada, e depois vou voltar a dormir..

Gatheris olha pela janela do quarto de Aramis, e vê o estranho objeto que Aramis tinha falado, e então ela nota que o estranho objeto, cai exatamente no meio da rua, o impacto é tão grande, que o asfalto todo se racha inteiro.

Gatheris: Meu Deus! O que é isso?Parece até um Tsunami..

Aramis: Vamos lá ver o que está acontecendo..

Aramis e Gatheris descem para ver o que está acontecendo.

Aramis: Essa coisa parece um meteoro..

Aramis tenta tocar na esfera, mas logo, ela começa a tremer, uma névoa envolve toda a cidade, e depois disso, casas e outros objetos, são tragados pela estranha esfera..

Aramis: Nossa, agora não sobrou nada além da nossa casa..

Aramis olha assustado a sua volta, pois apenas sua casa havia sobrado em meio aos destroços..

Gatheris: Parece que essa coisa, é movida pela força magnética da Terra, então, ela sua a força vital..

Aramis: Mas porque nós sobramos?

Gatheris: Eu não sei, mas olha lá!apontando para algumas criaturas semelhantes a minotauros..

Aramis: Minha Nossa Senhora de Quadalupe!, O QUE É AQUILO?!

Gatheris: Eu estou pasma, essa coisa deve ter tragado a cidade inteira, apenas para poder trazer essas criaturas.

As 5 criaturas vindas da esfera, aparentava ter cravado en seus peitos, 3 esferas pequenas, que tinham a mesma energia da esfera..

Aramis: Elas são em 5 e nós, apenas 2, como deteremos as outras, precisamos das outras garotas!

Gatheris envia um sinal do seu morfador, para os morfadores das outras garotas, que rapídamente, chegam para lutar contra as criaturas..

Dethea: Estamos aqui..

Ralennya: Estou pronta para a ação!

As garotas começam a lutar com as criaturas..

No meio da luta as garotas e Aramis, usam seus poderes, para deter as criaturas..

Aramis: Gold Blending!

Aramis invoca com suas forças uma super armadura de ouro maciço, que cobre a sua armadura, já transformado em Kaiser X, a super armadura dá a Aramis, poderes extraordinários, incluindo o poder de criar qualquer coisa de ouro..

Gatheris: Aramis, você não acha que está aprendendo golpes novos, muito rápido?, essa armadura sua, parece ser muito forte, talvez você não aquente a blindagem..

Aramis: Eu farei o que for para destruir essas criaturas..Eu aquento a blindagem,não se preocupe.

Dethea: Mas Aramis, nós estamos preocupadas, com você, e se..você não aguentar a blindagem, e acabar morrendo?

Ralennya: Eu acho que elas estão certas, ouça-as..

Aramis: NÃO! Eu vou aguentar, eu tenho certeza..

Aramis rapidamente materializa uma lança de ouro, que logo se transforma em um tridente..

Aramis: Agora vocês vão ver, eu vou mandar vocês para o lugar de onde vieram, suas bestas!

Aramis corre e começa a desferir golpes nas criaturas, as pequenas esferas nos peitos das criaturas, quebram-se, mas elas continuam lutando, e Aramis começa a apanhar muito das criaturas..

Dethea: Deve ter um meio de destruir as criaturas..

Gatheris: A Estranha esfera..ela ainda irradia energia para as criaturas..

Ralennya: Isso, se destruirmos a esfera maior, nós destruiremos as criaturas, e a cidade voltará ao normal.

Dethea: Então,vamos!

As garotas correm para destruir a esfera..

Dethea: Rose Chain!

Dethea usa seu poder de rosa, e materializa uma corrente feita de rosas, revestida de ferro orgânico.

Dethea: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Dethea bate a corrente na esfera, e esta, começa a rachar..

Gatheris: Deixe um pouco para mim!

Gatheris: Star Slash!

O Golpe de Gatheris, arranha a esfera, e quase parte-se.

Ralennya: Jewel Powder!

Ralennya joga para cima, 2 explosivos, que explodem no ar, e um raio elétrico, desce, estraçalhando a esfera, que logo explode..

As criaturas se transformam em pó, e um flash de luz, acaba retroscedendo todos os objetos que a esfera havia engolido, de volta ao seu devido lugar..

Aramis: Dizharm!

A blendagem de Aramis desaparece..e agora, Aramis levanta-se do chão..

Aramis: Deus fez o mundo em 7 dias, nós conseguimos reparar a nossa cidade, em um único dia..isso é irônico..

Dethea: hã?!

Gatheris: Eu não entendi..

Ralennya: O que importa? Nós conseguimos fazer com que as coisas voltassem para o seu devido lugar.

As garotas e Aramis, voltam para casa..após mais um dia cansativo.

FIM 


	8. Episódio 6

Episódio 6: Danger in the Purple House!

Secretário geral: Presidente, nós acertamos sua agenta, você terá uma reunião de negócios às 21:00 e pela manhã, você terá um encontro com o presidente de Carmino..

Presidente Kantaris: Está bem. E como anda as notícias de hoje?

Secretário Geral: Bem, parece que hoje irá chover, segundo a previsão do tempo, o que pode acabar com a reunião de hoje a noite.

Kantaris: Entendo..

Enquanto isso, longe dali..

Aramis: Garotas, o que acham de irmos tomar um sorvete?Eu pago..

Dethea: Obaa!

Gatheris: É, com esse calor..

Ralennya: Está muito quente hoje..

Aramis e as garotas vão até uma sorveteria, tomar um sorvete..

Aramis: Quanto é?

Atendente: 30 HuldrasDinheiro semelhante ao Real, e é aceito no globo todo

Aramis: Aqui está.

Atendente: Obrigado..

Após pagar os sorvetes, Aramis e as garotas resolvem sair para passear no parque da cidade, chegando lá..

Aramis: Ei Dethea, o que está achando de tudo?

Dethea: Está uma tarde linda, apesar do calor..

Gatheris: É, o calor está de matar..

Ralennya: Realmente está muito quente..

Aramis: Olha lá, tem um bebedouro, eu to morrendo de sede..

Aramis e garotas saem para beber água, quando..

Gatheris: Ei, Aramis!bate nas costas de Aramis

Aramis: O quê?

Gatheris: O que é aquela criatura tão horrenda?!

Aramis: Nossa Senhora! Que bicho feio, parece um homem-leão..ou sei lá..

Ralennya: Não acham que está na hora de..

Gatheris: Sim.

Aramis: Vamos lá!

Dethea: Sim!

Aramis: Espada do Czar, Kaiser X!

Dethea: Rosa do Czar, Kaiserin Hime!

Gatheris: Estrela do Czar, Kaiserin Hoshi!

Ralennya: Jóia do Czar, Kaiserin Jewel!

Então, as armaduras de Aramis, Gatheris, Dethea e Ralennya são montadas.

Kaiser X: Pare Ai!

Leofus: Roaaaaaaaar!

Kaiserin Hime: Você não escapará!

Kaiserin Jewel: Não mova um músculo!

Kaiserin Hoshi: Não ouse se mecher!

A Criatura pula rapidamente emcima de Aramis, e começa a dar patadas..

Aramis: Sai de cima de mim, bicho feiu!!!

Mas a criatura continuava emcima de Aramis..

Aramis: Ei, será que vocês poderiam me ajudar aqui?!

Gatheris: Dethea, pegue o rabo dessa coisa, eu puxo ele pela cabeça, e você Ralennya, puxa as patas dele..

Dethea e Ralennya: Sim!!!

As garotas começam a puxar a criatura, tirando a de cima de Aramis..

Dethea: Poxa! Essa coisa é pesada, deve pesar umas 300 toneladas, ou kilos..

Gatheris: Ai! É no mínimo uns 300 kilos..

A criatura arranha o capacete de Gatheris.

Ralennya: O que essa coisa come,para pesar tanto assim?

É então, que um ruido, que só a criatura podia ouvir, a chama de volta..

Do outro lado do parque, uma mulher usando uma máscara, chama a criatura de volta, e esta responde rapidamente ao chamado de sua dona.

Dharvitha: Isso minha menina, logo chegará a hora do seu jantar..

Aramis: Ei, cadê aquela coisa?!

Gatheris: Porque será que ela fugiu?

Dethea: Vai ver, ela se cansou e foi embora..

Ralennya: Não, ela tem que ser adestrada, um leão não atacaria nos assim..

Aramis e as garotas voltam para casa..

20:30 Casa de Aramis

Aramis: O que era aquela coisa?

Gatheris: E o que ela quer?

Dethea: Quem a estava controlando ela?

Aramis: Bah, eu vo dormir um pouco..

1 hora depois..

Gatheris: Ei, Aramis!sacodindo Aramis

Aramis: Quê?

Gatheris: São 21:00 e na televisão está falando que a presidenta da cidade, foi atacada..e a casa roxa está um caos..

Aramis: MINHA NOOOSSAAA!!

Gatheris: Sim. Eu acho que nós deveriamos ir lá agora mesmo..

Aramis: Então vamos..!

Aramis e as garotas saem para ir até a Casa Roxa..

Chegando lá..

Aramis:Nossa, olha só o estrago..

Dethea: Sim, e parece que nós não chegamos há tempo..

Aramis: Porque?

Gatheris:Olha!apontando para a sombra de uma criatura, que estava atacando os seguranças da presidenta, que restaram..

Aramis:Nossa! Tá na hora de agirmos!

As garotas fazem um sim com a cabeça..

Dethea:Kaiserin Hime!

Gatheris:Kaiserin Hoshi

Ralennya: Kaiserin Jewel

Aramis:Kaiser X

Uma luz ilumina Aramis e as Garotas. Suas armaduras começam a ser montadas com o brilho da luz...

Kaiser X:Teleportter!

Aramis invoca um raio, que teletransporta ele e as garotas para onde o presidente está..

Alguns minutos depois..

Kaiser X: Quem é você e o que quer?

Aramis e as garotas cobrem a frente da presidenta, afim de protegê-la..

Dharvitha: Ora, mas porquê a pergunta?Depois que eu destruir isso tudo, e minha gatinha tiver saciado sua fome por sangue de ouro, você saberá quem sou..

Aramis: Eu não gosto de jogos de advinhações, fale logo quem é você..

Kantaris: Quem são vocês?!

Dethea:Senhora.Presidenta, nós estamos aqui para protegê-la..

Kantaris:Me proteger?! Mas quem são vocês?!

Gatheris: Não há tempo para apresentações, venha comigo..

Kantaris:Está bem..

Gatheris:Ralennya,você e Dethea ajudem o Aramis..

Ralennya:Sim!

Dharvitha:Bem, já que você tem tanto interesse assim, sou Dharvitha, braço direito de Derthanis, e..posso lhe dizer, que ele o quer vivo ou morto..

Dharvitha fala com uma voz silenciosa e sinistra.Ela flutua no ar, sua aparência é a de uma mulher, com uma boca deformada, seu corpo é branco com um brilho esverdeado, e veste um vestido. Ao seu redor, bolhas carregadas de água, que quando insultada, as bolhas explodem, e dentro da boca de Dharvitha, começa a ser carregado um ráio gélido, capaz de congelar o adversário instantaneamente..

Aramis:Então, Dharvitha, você veio para acabar com a vida da presidente ou comigo?

Dharvitha:Isso não importa, tenho ordens para matar quem se opuser para impedir que eu cumpra com o meu dever..

Aramis:Ah é?! Pois eu estou aqui para impedi-lâ,você vai fazer o quê sua bruxa?!

Dharvitha: Não me provoque, ou se não..!!!

Aramis:Ou se não,o quê?hein,o que você vai fazer?!

Dharvitha dispara um raio de gelo, que após congelar o chão, este começa a se espalhar e alcançar Aramis, logo, Aramis é congelado, sendo incapaz de se mexer..

Dethea:Aramis!!!Batendo na estátua de gelo de Aramis

Ralennya:Aramis!

Dharvitha: Seu amiguinho está congelado, pobrezinhas..huahuahauhauahuauaauuahuaha

Dethea:Agora você vai ver..agora você me deixou puta da vida..XD

Dharvitha:E o que você vai fazer, para salvar o seu amiguinho,garotinha?

Dethea:Calada! E não me chame de garotinha, sua vilã de quinta!

Dethea começa a fazer uma dança, semelhante a dança do ventre, e logo seu corpo transforma-se em uma imensa chama..XD

Dethea:É hora de esquentar um pouco as coisas..

Dethea toca o chão, e logo este começa a queimar.O calor começa a derreter o gelo de Aramis, e logo, Aramis se descongela por inteiro.

Dharvitha:Mas o quê?!

Dethea: Eu vou fazer churrasquinho de você..!!!

Dharvitha:Como conseguiu esse poder?!

Dethea:Não te interessa. Ralennya, eu dou uma tostada nela, e você usa o Jewel Powder..

Ralennya:Certo!

Dethea ganha super-velocidade e aparece por trás de Dharvita, ela segura Dharvita bem forte, e o fogo envolto no seu corpo começa a queimar o corpo de Dharvitha..

Dethea:Ralennya, AGORA!!!

Ralennya: Jewel Powder!

Ralennya joga para cima, 2 explosivos, que explodem no ar, e um raio elétrico, desce, e passa pelo corpo de Dharvita, eletrocutando-a. Dethea Sai de perto, e Dharvitha vira cinzas..

Dethea: Acabamos com ela..!

Ralennya:Sim, mas cadê aquela coisa, e onde está Gatheris e a presidenta?

Grito whuaauauauauaaaaa!

Ralennya: É a presidenta, vamos!

Dethea:Sim.

Dethea e Ralennya vão para o quarto da presidenta,ver como a presidenta estava..

Aramis:Ei! Esperem por mim!

Chegando os 3 no quarto da presidenta..

Aramis: O que foi,senhora presidenta?

Kantaris:Essa coisa!!!

A criatura, que parecia um misto de leão com homem, havia se transformado em um ser rastejante, e estava pindurada no teto do quarto da presidenta,Kantaris..

Gatheris: Vamos acabar com ela!!!

Todos fazem um sim com a cabeça..

Dethea: Tome isso!

O corpo de Dethea começa se inflamar novamente. Dethea dá um salto, e depois um chute que logo queima a criatura..

Aramis: Gold Blending!

Aramis usa mais 1 vez a blindagem e começa a socar a criatura..

Ralennya:Jewel Powder!

Mais uma vez Ralennya usa seus explosivos, e logo a criatura cai aos pedaços..

Gatheris:Hoshi Explosion!

Gatheris invoca várias estrelas, que logo se transformam em um círculo. Uma a uma, as estrelas vão explodindo, e um super raio queima os pedaços da criatura..

Dethea:Rose Scent, Purify!

Os pedaços da criatura desaparecem, e Dethea usa um poder de rosas, que faz com que o ar e todos os objetos, fiquem limpos..

Kantaris: Obrigada. Mas e os meus seguranças..?!

Dethea: Aé!

Dethea: Reverse back to know, Elements!

Dethea aprende mais um feitiço, onde os elementos que antes estavam desperços, voltam ao seu estado original, sem modificar o tempo, ou o local presente..

Os seguranças começam a se levantar do chão, e logo chegam no interior da casa roxa, para falar com a presidenta..

Seguranças:Senhora presidenta, a senhora está bem?

Kantaris:Sim, eles me salvaram. Portanto, dê para eles, o item daquela caixa..

Seguranga:Aquela caixa?Mas senhora..

Kantaris:Agora!!!

Os seguranças vão até o cofre da presidenta, Kantaris, e trazem uma caixa,contendo 4 itens..

Seguranças: Em função do salvamento da presidente da cidade, esses itens serão dados a vocês como prova de agradecimento..

Segurança: Item 1, Thunder Earrings, brincos com a função de aumentar e dar aquele ou aquela que o usar o poder de manipular o trovão..

Item 2, Ring Unriel, um anel com o poder de manipular o elemento terra..

Item 3, Nazhel Pulse, uma pulseira com o poder de manipular o fogo..

Item 4, Collar Kelhenziel, um colar com o poder de manipular o ar.

Aramis: Vou aceitar o Ring Unriel.

Aramis ganha o Ring Unriel, cujo formado é de uma concha, sendo possível colocar o dedo dentro dela..

Dethea:Pegarei o Nazhel Pulse..

Dethea ganha o Nazhel Pulse, uma pulseira feitas com cristais de Rubi que é um pouco mais largo que o pulso dela.

Gahteris:Vou aceitar o Collar Kelhenziel..

Gatheris pega o Collar Kelhenziel, um colar de espessura fina, que se adapta em qualquer pescoço. Dependendo do humor da pessoa, o colar brilha, se a pessoa estiver muito nervosa, o colar esquenta, liberando o seu poder..

Ralennya: Pegarei o Thunder Earrings..

Ralennya pega o Thunder Earrings, que são um par de brincos pequenos, que quando to cados na orelha, este dispara um raio elétrico, e também pode manipular o trovão, de acordo com o clima, e a temperatura..

Aramis: Muito Obrigado..

Dethea:Obrigada

Ralennya:Obrigada

Gatheris:Obrigada

Kantaris:Bem, agora podem ir, meus seguranças os acompanharam até o portão..

Todos:Sim.

Kantaris: Ah! Só mais uma coisa, peguem estes celulares, assim poderam manter contato comigo..

Todos: muito obrigado

Os seguranças de Kantaris acompanham Aramis e as garotas até o portão. E eles voltam para casa, após mais uma tarefa comprida.

FIM 


	9. Episódio 7

Episódio 7: Truth Behind

Enquanto isso em Valhalla..

Odin: Então, o que eu temia se tornou real..É hora de charmar novamente as Amazon Rangers.Odin olha através das nuvens uma nova criatura aparecer na cidade.

Odin: Thor! Venha aqui!

Thor:Sim..?

Thor: O que é,pai?

Odin: Chame novamente as Amazon Rangers..

Thor: Com prazer.

Thor usa seu Mjolnir e trovões são lançados na atmosfera. Os trovões se propagam pelo ar, e vão tentando encontrar as suas herdeiras..

Enquanto isso, na escola onde Aramis estava estudando, agora reformada..

Raogrynn: Mas o que é isso?

Um relâmpago estilha a vidraça da classe A2 e se enrola no braço de Raogrynn, formando seu morfador..

Sala A3..

Brunhylden:O que está acontecendo..?!

Outro relâmpago entra na sala A3, se divide e adere no braço de Brunhylden, Densva e Prynour.

Tendo os morfadores retornado para suas donas, Thor manda um recado para cada uma delas se reunir para lutarem contra a criatura que surgiu na cidade.

Sala A2...

Raogrynn: Um monstro na praça principal?lendo a mensagem de Thor no seu morfador

Raogrynn: Certo. Eu estou indo para lá.

Raogrynn desliga o morfador.

Raogrynn: Classe, eu tenho algumas folhas de exercícios aqui, vão fazendo enquanto eu me ausento por alguns minutos..

Sala A3..

Brunhylden: Um monstro na cidade? Precisamos ir..

Densva: Certo.

Prynour:Estamos à caminho.

Brunhylden e as outras desligam os morfadores.

Brunhylden: Façam uma leitura da página 47 enquanto estivermos fora por alguns instantes..

Enquanto isso, na casa de Aramis..

Aramis: Bah, que coisa..o que nós vamos fazer hoje?

Dethea: Não sei, vamos ver um pouco de tv.

Aramis: É.

Gatheris liga a tv e seleciona os canais, até que ela deixa em um noticiário, onde está passando uma noticia ao vivo.

Gatheris: Olha só! Isso está acontecendo no centro da cidade, mas quem são essas que estão lutando com os monstros?

Ralennya: Eu não conheço, mas é melhor nós irmos ajudar..

Aramis e Dethea: Concordo!

Aramis e as garotas morfam rapidamente e vão para o centro da cidade.

Chegando lá..

Raogrynn: Ei, espera um pouco, é aquele garoto que nós vimos lutando contra aquele monstro..eu tenho certeza, só pode ser ele.

Brunhylden: E o que vamos fazer?afinal eu não vejo mais ninguém que possa nos dar reforço.

Densva: Ela está certa, nós precisamos nos reunir com eles..

Prynour: Sim, eles certamente podem nos ajudar.

Raogrynn:Sim!

Raogrynn: Ei! vocês ai! ascenando

Dethea: Ela está falando conosco.

Aramis: Sim, vamos ver o que elas querem.

Aramis: Sim! O que é?!

Raogrynn:Poderiam nos dar uma ajuda aqui?

Aramis: É claro.

As 4 Valkyrie Rangers, Kaiser X, Kaiserin Hime, Hoshi e Jewel, combinam seus ataques para derrotar os monstros..

Dethea "pula a cela" em uma criatura, que parecia um touro com partes de lagarto, enquanto Raogrynn o ataca com sequências de golpes..

Densva se junta com Gatheris para um golpe final na criatura.

A criatura é destruida, e surge mais uma na frente.

Brunhylden se junta à Ralennnya, que começam a usar seus poderes na criatura, que parecia homem-lagarto...

Prynour se junta a Aramis, que além de usar sua Gold Blending, dão uma sequência de golpes, incluindo o golpe final..mas a criatura não é destruida..

Então, ambos os 4 se reunem, combinam seus poderes para finalisar com a criatura de uma vez..

A criatura é finalmente destruida..

Raogrynn: Foi um prazer trabalhar junto com vocês. De fato, nós o observavamos..

Aramis: Como assim?

Raogrynn: No dia que ocorreu o incidente, nós o observavamos, achavamos muito envolvimento, um aluno, se envolver em tamanho perigo..

Aramis: Mas..nem eu sabia que eu tinha essa tamanha força dentro de mim.

Brunhylden: Garoto..é lógico que você deveria proteger a escola, mas..fazê-lo em frente ao outros alunos?

Aramis: Mas..eles viram?

Densva: Sim, até quando você morfou..

Aramis: Minha nossa!pasmo

Prynour: E essas garotas..? A primera formou também, e todo mundo viu..

Aramis: Mas..quem são vocês afinal?

Raogrynn: Nós somos professoras no seu colégio, estamos em classes diferentes..e sobre tudo, viemos antes de vocês..

Aramis: Interessante..mas então, nós somos descendentes de vocês?

Raogrynn: De fato, não. Mas os ancestrais de vocês, vieram do mesmo local que nos convocou..Valhalla.

Aramis: Nossa, eu adoro história..mas não presto muita atenção no que aquela chata da Maretha diz, ou bem..dizia..

Raogrynn: O que?O que aconteceu?

Aramis: É uma longa história, mas o que eu posso dizer, é que..no momento em que eu estava lutando com aquele demônio ou sei lá, e e Dethea vimos uma criatura capturar Maretha. Não foi Dethea?

Dethea: Foi sim, era uma sombra, mas levou-a rapidamente..

Raogrynn: Entendo. Então eu acho que nós devemos nos juntar à vocês, nesse caso..

Aramis: Que legal..

Brunhylden: Bem, nós ajudaremos vocês, até o fim deste caso..

Gatheris: Nós aceitamos.

Ralennya: Sim, aceitamos.

Dethea: Eu aceito.

Aramis: Também aceito.

Aramis e as garotas apertam as mãos das Valkyrie Rangers..

Densva: Então está bem, vamos garotas?

Prynour: Sim.

Raogrynn: Só um aviso,garoto.

Aramis: O que é?

Raogrynn: Não falte mais às aulas, elas já começaram.

Aramis: Vou tentar..

As Valkyrie Rangers vão andando e desaparecem..

Aramis: Agora que temos elas para nos ajudar, acredito que nós sabemos o que estamos combatendo..

Gatheris: Sim, eu acho que, elas nos mostraram com o que estamos lidando.

Ralennya: É, elas lutaram aqui nessa cidade, antes de nós, sabem mais do que nós pensamos.

Dethea: Bem, estamos mais preparados para enfrentar o que vier,agora.

Aramis: Sim, nós agora, estamos conscientes do que fazer..

Fim 


	10. História Paralela 2

História Paralela: O Rubí

Departamento de polícia de Valkyrie City, 20:00.

Leoranio: Chefe..Acha que a criminosa Valgaris escapará de sua cela?

Azelles: Espero que não. Não quero voltar a caçá-la por ai..novamente.

Leoranio: Mas..ela não parece ter cara de criminosa..é muito bonita..porque roubaria ou cometeria crimes?

Azelles: Não se engane, fisionomicamente falando ela é bonita, mas sua natureza é criminosa, ela a condena..

Leoranio: Como assim?

Azelles: Sua beleza, é apenas uma forma de atrair idiotas, podendo assim, roubá-los..ou até, cometer crimes, e simplesmente enganar qualquer um, e no fim, simplesmente não parece que ela o tenha feito, mas fez..

Azelles: Fique de olho nela..

Leonario: Está certo..

Azelles deixa o local, pois recebe uma chamada..

Valgaris: Psiu!Psiu! Ei, você, venha aqui!

Leonario: Eu?

Valgaris: É! Você mesmo..

Leonario: O que quer?

Valgaris: Está vendo este Rubí?

Leonario: Sim.

Valgaris: Então. Eu te dou ele, se você fizer amor comigo..e não se preocupe, ninguém vai saber..

Leonario: Ir ai?! Mas você vai fugir!

Valgaris: Confie em mim, eu não vou fugir. Apenas solte as algemas de min, é que meu pulso está doendo..

Leonario: Tá legal.

Ao abrir a cela de Valgaris, Valgaris começa a usar seu charme pra cima do polícial..Este fica tentado..e logo abre as algemas..

Leonario: Aqui está..

Valgaris: Muito obrigada..

Assim que as algemas são soltas..Valgaris começa a fazer sexo com o polícial, até que..

Valgaris: hahahahahahahaha, obrigada mesmo, por me livrar dessa cela imunda!

Leonario: O quê?!

Valgaris algema o policial, e fecha a porta da cela..

Leonario: Ei! Espere ai! Aonde você vai..?

Valgaris deixa a cadeia..e some.

Leonario: Droga! a chefe vai me matar!!!

Leonario começa a pensar, enquanto olha para a pedra..rapidamente, a pedra começa a atrair o policial..e assim, ele começa a se transformar...

2 horas depois..

Azelles: Abram a cela!

Policiais: Sim!

Os outros policiais começam a abrir a cela..Enquanto isso, Leonario, que já estava com o rosto desfigurado..e mal conseguia respirar, é socorrido por Azelles, assim a cela é aberta..

Azelles: O que você tá sentindo?

Leonario: Ehu-Ehu,Não Sehei!!! M-Mal consigo respi-rar!!!

Azelles: Fique calmo, quem fez isso com você?

O policial, fica em silencio, pois não consegue dizer uma palvra, seus pulmões começam a doer se ele disser uma palavra a mais..

Azelles: Calma ai, acho que já encontrei a resposta...

Azelles: O que é isso? é um rubi, mas o será que deixou Leonario nesse estado?

Rapidamente, Leonario, que num piscar de olhos havia se tornado uma criatura metade cobra,metade homem, com olhos de rubi, tenta atacar Azelles, mas a mesma luz do rubi, que transformou Leonario na criatura, começa a envolver Azelles, ela então veste altomaticamente, sua armadura, e logo, seu traje parece ser envolvido com fragmentos do rubi, tornando sua armadura, muito mais potente que os trajes anteriores..

Azelles começa a lutar com a criatura, que agora se denomina Serpencop. Após alguns golpes, a criatura escapa de Azelles, que começa a segui-la..

Danceteria Bloody Moon´s Nite, 22:00.

Assim que a criatura chega na estrada da boate Bloody Moon´s Nite, ela volta para a forma humanóide, e para o carro de algumas garotas que estavam saindo da boate..logo, ela começa a se transformar novamente..e é detido.

Dethea: Está na hora de mostrar para ele o que podemos fazer!

Gatheris: Certo!

Ralennya: Certo!

As 3 garotas se transformam, e começam a lutar com a criatura..

Kaiserin Hime: Vamos mostrar a ele, com quantos paus, se faz uma canoa..

Kaiserin Hoshi: De boa, essa frase, já é velha..

Kaiserin Jewel: Dá pra parar com a discução, estamos no meiu de uma luta..

As garotas começam a lutar.

Gatheris: Perai..porque estamos lutando?

Dethea: Ai, essa doeu! É muito simples minha querida, nós somos as mocinhas, e ele é o monstro..

Ralennya: Dêer! Porque razão nós não lutariamos..

As garotas continuam dando chutes, socos..até que Serpencop,lança sua quilométrica língua, e enrola ambas as garotas, e com um giro, as garotas são lançadas ao chão..

Dethea: Minhas costas..

Gatheris: Meu joelho..

Ralennya: Meu tornozelo.

Minutos depois, uma sombra aparece diante delas, e consegue derrotar a criatura..

Aramis: Espada Ilusória!!!

Dethea: É o Aramis!

Aramis cai duro no chão,depois de derrotar o monstro..

Dethea: Ajudem ele, precisamos levá-lo ao hospital..

Aramis: Não, eu estou bem..

Dethea: Não,não está, você precisa ir para o hospital.

Aramis: Arghhh!!!

Dethea: Tá vendo só, você machucou a costela, precisa de um médico.

Dethea: Gatheris, Ralennya, me ajudem a carregá-lo..

As 2 garotas fazem um sim com a cabeça..

23:30

Aramis é levado até o carro, e as garotas prosseguem,levando-o para o hospital..

Azelles: Droga! nós o perdemos!

Letariu: Chefe, acho que alguém nos poupou do trabalho de prendê-lo..

Azelles: Vamos voltar para a delegacia,está bem?

Letarius: Certo..

Os policiais deixam o local do crime e voltam para a delegacia.. 


	11. Episódio 8

Episódio 8: The Girl Who Controls the Time

Aramis estava assistindo um programa na tv, quando de repente..

Aramis: O que é isso?!Aumentando o som da tv

Entrevistadora: Estamos aqui, com a pequena Mandy, uma garotinha de 13 anos, que possui o incrível dom de controlar o tempo.

Entrevistadora: Então Mandy, você controla o tempo?

Mandy:Sim.

Entrevistadora: E como faz isso?

Mandy: Eu foco o meu olhar em algo, e logo o tempo começa a mudar.

Entrevistadora:Poderia nos dar uma demonstração?

Mandy: Claro.

Mandy começa focar o olhar no copo de água da entrevistadora. A água no copo, começa a tremer. No Teleprompter derrepente começa a mostrar o tempo fora do estúdio.

Uma chuva tem início..

Aramis: Ei, garotas!

Dethea: O que foi Aramis?

Aramis: vejam isso.abrindo a janela e mostrando a chuva

Aramis: Uma garotinha nesse programa de tv, acabou de fazer chover..

Dethea: Mas como é possível?Não estava chovendo antes..

Gatheris: Tem alguma coisa de errado com essa garotinha..

Ralennya:Eu concordo..

Aramis: Bom, já não é hora de entrarmos em detalhes, precisamos comunicar as Valkyrie Rangers..

Aramis e as garotas enviam um sinal dos seus morfadores para os morfadores das Valkyrie Rangers.

Raogrynn: Agora mesmo..

As Valkyrie rangers saem da sala de aula, se juntam a Aramis e as garotas, e morfam.

Raogrynn:Ei, porque o tempo está estranho desse jeito?

Aramis: Não sei, estava com o maior sol e de repente cai mó chuva..

Raogrynn:eu tinha notado que estava chovendo, mas não sabia que o tempo estava desse jeito..

Aramis:É uma garotinha que apareceu na tv, ela controla o tempo..

Raogrynn: Como?!Uma garotinha controlando o tempo?!

Aramis:É, basta ela olhar para algum objeto, que logo o tempo fica a seu favor..

Brunhylden: Temos que dar um jeito nessa situação..

Densva:Se as coisas piorarem, quem sabe o que fará depois?

Prynour: Além disso, se não conseguirmos parar isso, catástrofes podem ocorrer..

Gatheris: Elas estão certas.Sabe lá o que ocorrerá, se esses eventos não pararem.

Ralennya: Mas, onde está essa garotinha?

Dethea:Olha lá! Ela está vindo para cá!

Mandy: Contemplem o meu poder! Eu posso controlar não só o tempo, mas também as horas,os minutos, e os segundos, até meses..

Raogrynn: Garotinha, você tem que parar com isso, grandes catástrofes ocorreram, se você não parar com isso..

Mandy: Eu paro se eu quiser, e eu não quero parar,tudo está muito divertido..

Gatheris: Divertido?Você acha divertido acontecer catástrofes? Não sabe que pessoas podem morrer se catástrofes acontecerem?

Mandy: E dai?Eu só quero brincar com o tempo..

Aramis: Garota! Não é engraçado ficar provocando catástrofes, acidentes acontecerem..E te digo mais, nós daremos uma lição em você!

Ralennya: É isso ai, e se você acha que seus truquesinhos funcionaram conosco, você está redondamente enganada.

Mandy:Ha!O Tempo é o meu pai, e ele trabalha a meu favor..

Aramis: Dethea, Gatheris, Ralennya..alguém poderia dar uma surra nessa garotinha?

Aramis: Você é chatinha menina, 13 anos, e já acha que só porque tem esse poder de controlar o tempo, pode fazer o que quiser com ele..

Aramis: Putz, agora tá parecendo aqueles filmes de terror clássico..

Dethea: Eu vou te mostrar umas coisinhas..

Dethea dá um pulo e alcança Mandy que estava flutuando..

Dethea: Agora você vai ver..segura a cabeça de Mandy e começa a dar surras e logo depois, ela começa a fazer sua dança de fogo, incendiando a garota.."

Dethea: Ei! Aramis! Pega!jogando o corpo carbonisado da garota

Aramis usa sua Gold Blending, materialisa seu bastão de ouro, e começa a espancar o corpo carbonisado da garota..logo pedaços começam a cair da garota.

Aramis: Ralennya! use seu poder nela!

Ralennya dá um salto e usa a Jewel Chain enquanto está no ar, e logo, a garota é dilacerada pela corrente dentada que sai de seu punho..

Ralennya: Toma, Gatheris!

Gatheris salta, na altura do corpo caindo..

Gatheris: Rose Explosion!

Gatheris invoca um novo poder, que materialisa pétalas de rosas, que logo se transformam em lâmina e cortam em pedaços os restos do cadáver da garota..e em seguida, explodem no ar..

Raogrynn: Fizeram um bom trabalho!

Aramis: Va-Leu!

Então, o corpo da garotinha começa se reconstituir..

Aramis: Essa não, ela voltou?!

Mandy: Além deu nascer com o dom de controlar o tempo, também nasci com o poder de reconstituir me..

Aramis: Ok.. Antes de lutarmos, que é o que tá escrito no roteiro, conte-nos sua história..

Mandy: Está bem..

Mandy: Minha mãe estava na delegacia, ela havia sido presa por um crime que ela cometera, ela conseguiu burlar o garda da delegacia, que a prendera, ela fez sexo com ele, apenas para conseguir sair da cela. Ela morreu alguns dias depois de me conceber..eu ganhei não somente o poder de controlar o tempo, como o poder de me reconstituir..

Raogrynn e as outras, começam a discutir sobre a história, entre elas..

Raogrynn: Meu Deus! A mãe dela, é Valgaris..

Brunhylden: O quê?!

Densva:NÃO!

Prynour: Mas como?!

Aramis: Deve haver um jeito de acabar de uma vez com essa garotinha..

Dethea: O que faremos?

Aramis:Eu não sei..

Aramis e as outras garotas, resolvem usar os itens ganhos por salvarem a presidente da cidade..

Aramis: Ok, então usaremos os nossos "presentes"..

Gatheris: E se não adiantar?

Aramis: Nós iremos combinar os poderes dos itens, desse jeito, ela não tem como se regenerar, e será destruida..

Aramis e as garotas começam a usar seus artefatos, e aos poucos, a garotinha começa a absorver a energia reunida de todos os artefatos juntos..

Não tendo como reconstituir-se após o forte ataque..a garotinha explode..

Aramis: É! Conseguimos.!

As garotas e Aramis, começam a vibrar de emoção por ter derrotado a garota..

Brunhylden: Raogrynn, mas como ela é filha, ou melhor, era filha da Valgaris?

Raogrynn: Bem, isso quem poderá nos responder, talvez seja a Azelles..

Raogrynn: Vamos embora..o trabalho está feito..

As Valkyrie Rangers desaparecem na rua, e voltam para o colégio..

Aramis: Bom, vamos embora..

As garotas e Aramis voltam para casa..

Fim 


	12. Episódio 9

Episódio 9: A Path to the Past

3 da madrugada

Uma garotinha aparece na casa de Aramis, e se dirige a Ralennya. Ela começa a tocar o corpo de Ralennya, logo, esta repentinamente acorda..

Ralennya: Quem é você?

Ralennya arregala os olhos e tenta gritar, mas seu espanto é tão grande que ela não consegue dizer algo que faça sentido.

Ralennya: Fan..tas..ma..perto..sai..

Garotinha: Calma, eu sou boa, estou aqui, pois preciso da sua ajuda..

Ralennya começa a tremer de medo, como se estivesse paranóica..

Ralennya: O que..você..O..que..quer?

Garotinha: Se não me ajudar, o presente ficará alterado para sempre..Tudo o que peço a você, é que salve o presente..

Então, a garotinha some e um portal se abre. O portal começa a tragar Ralennya para dentro, os items dados pela presidente, são puxados para ele também..

Ralennya: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Valkyrie City, em algum lugar do passado..

Blam

Ralennnya: Ai! Onde eu estou?

Ralennya observa um carro da polícia, que estava indo para a delegacia de polícia, com um preso..

Ralennya:Quem será que estão prendendo..

O espírito de Ralennya, a garotinha que trouxe ela para o tal lugar, aparece mais uma vez..

Garotinha: Está vendo..aquela que está sendo levada pelo carro de polícia, é a razão da mudança repentina no presente de Valkyrie City..Logo ela morrerá e terá uma filha, isso não deve acontecer..

Ralennya:Agora estou entendendo..Para as coisas voltarem ao normal, eu devo impedir que isso aconteça..

Garotinha:isso, agora corra em direção ao carro..

Ralennya corre atrás do carro da polícia e para enfrente ao carro..

Policial: O que está acontecendo?!

Ralennya: Você não pode levar ela..

Policial:Porque não?Esse é o meu dever!

Ralennya:Acontece que as coisas irão piorar quando ela estiver na cadeia..

Polícial:Ora, que história mais ridícula, só por isso, você vem comigo..puxa Ralennya pelos braços e a coloca no banco de trás do carro

Policial:Entra ai!

O carro parte até a delegacia, chegando lá..

Policial:Entra você nessa cela e você nessa daki ao lado..Joga Ralennya e Valgaris nas celas e tranca a cela

Policial: E fiquem ai!

Ralennya: Droga! O que eu faço agora?

Garotinha: Espere ela burlar o policial..

Logo, a garotinha e Ralennya começam a observar a tal cena acontecer como era de se esperar..

Garotinha: Agora!Pegue os itens mágicos e lance nas costas dela..

Então, Ralennya usa um novo poder, e o magnetismo faz com que os objetos sejam trazidos até ela, e logo em seguida, ela os lança nas costa de Valgaris..

Valgaris: Ai! O que está acontecendo?

Valgaris ainda se sentindo mal, pega a chave do policial e sai da cela trancando ele..E sai sem dizer uma palavra..

Ralennya puxa os objetos de volta, que após cumprirem sua tarefa, voltam para a sua mão..

Garotinha: Isso,você conseguiu!

Ralennya: E agora?

Enquanto isso, no presente..

Aramis acorda e começa a procurar por Ralennya...

Aramis: Ué! Onde a Ralennya foi..

Aramis:Dethea, Gatheris..acordem, a Ralennya sumiu!

Dethea: Como assim?!

Aramis eu não a acho em lugar nenhum..

Gatheris: Mas ela estava aqui, dormindo com a gente..

Aramis:Pois é, mas ela sumiu..não acho ela pela casa..

Gatheris:Estranho..

Gatheris:Ei! E os itens que nós ganhamos da presidente..sumiram também!

Aramis:Como?!

De volta ao passado..

Garotinha: Você conseguiu..agora as coisas voltarão ao normal, Valgaris irá ficar estéril, e não se lembrará do que aconteceu, muito menos, morrerá..

O portal se abre na cela, e Ralennya é tragada de volta ao presente..

Ralennya:Ai! Porque eu tenho que cair de cabeça bem aqui?

Aramis: Ralennya!Você voltou!!!

Dethea: Onde estava?!

Gatheris: Por onde andou?Estavamos te procurando..

Ralennya: Isso é uma longa história..bem..

É então que Ralennya ouve o barulho de um portal se abrir, bem na rua da casa de Aramis..

Ralennya: o que foi isso?!

Ralennya corre para ver na janela..e nota que Valgaris apareceu na cidade..

Ralennya: Ah Meu Deus! Ela está aqui..

Dethea: Ela?

Gatheris: De quem você está falando?

Aramis: Eu não estou entendendo..

Ralennya: Não posso dizer muita coisa, mas.. se lembram da Mandy, aquela garotinha que controlava o tempo?

Aramis: Acho que sim, o que tem ela?

Ralennya: Esta é a mãe dela..

Aramis: Não pode ser! Mas..agora o ela também voltará, e o tempo vai mudar de novo..

Ralennya: Não! Ela não vai mais aparecer..

Aramis: Como assim?

Ralennya eu usei os poderes dos itens que ganhamos da presidente, e eles reunidos, conseguiram consertar uma "fenda" no passado..

Ralennya: Valgaris está estéril, e..ela não morreu no passado..

Aramis: Eu não sei não, está meiu esquisita essa história..

Dethea: Nós concordamos..

Ralennya: Venha, eu vou te mostrar..

Ralennya puxa Aramis pelos braços e se dirige até Valgaris..

Ralennya: Olá! Você é a Valgaris,não é?

Valgaris: Quem é Valgaris?

Valgaris: Que dia é hoje?

Ralennya: Sexta-feira, dia 18 de março de 3040..

Valgaris: 3040?!

Ralennya: Sim,é o ano em que estamos..

Valgaris: Mas..daonde eu vim?

Aramis: Caramba! Ela perdeu a memória..

Ralennya:Não só isso,se você perguntar agora, ela não saberá nada sobre a Mandy, nem que teve uma filha..

Valgaris: Está um dia lindo..

Aramis: Acho melhor alertarmos as Valkyrie Rangers sobre isso..

Ralennya: Sim..

Valgaris: Valkyrie Rangers? O que é isso?

Ralennya: Não é nada, venha, você ficará um tempo, aqui em nossa casa..

Aramis: Mas..

Ralennya:Só até ela recobrar a memória..surrando no ouvido de Aramis

Aramis: Ah sim!..

Aramis e Ralennya levam Valgaris para a casa..

Chegando lá...

Aramis: Ligue para a Raogrynn, Dethea.

Dethea: Sim..

Dethea começa a chamar Raogrynn pelo seu morfador..

Dethea: Raogrynn!

Raogrynn: Sim?

Dethea: Precisamos que você venha até a casa de Aramis, e traga as outras garotas. Tem algo aqui que vocês precisam ver..

Dethea desliga o comunicador.

Dethea: Elas estão vindo pra cá.

Ralennya: Certo. Então, você tem filhos, Valgaris?

Valgaris: Não tenho, meu médico disse que eu não posso ter filhos..Falando com um tom suave, calmo, e sereno

Ralennya: Entendo..

Duas horas depois, as Valkyrie Rangers chegam na casa de Aramis..

Raogrynn: O que era que nós precisavamos ver,Dethea?

Dethea: Ela, é a Valgaris.

Raogrynn: Não pode ser! Você não estava morta?

Ralennya: Deixa que eu explico.

Raogrynn: Então explique, porque eu estou pasma. Não to entendendo nada.

Ralennya: Foi assim, ontem eu estava dormindo, quando um vulto apareceu, dizendo que o presente, seria alterado para sempre, se eu não a ajudasse.

Ralennya: Foi engraçado, porque ela parecia comigo, quando era criança..

Raogrynn: O QUÊÊÊ?!

Ralennya: Enfim, algum tempo depois, ela desapareceu, um portal se abriu, eu e os objetos que ganhamos da presidente da cidade, fomos tragados para ele, até que cheguei numa cidade, e vi um carro de polícia, levar alguém preso. Quando cheguei na tal delegacia, vi ela burlar o guarda da cadeia, fazer sexo com ele, mas consegui impedí-la, lançei os tais itens, e eles penetraram o corpo dela, com um "curador" que previniria a morte dela, mas também, a deixaria estéril. Então, agora não poderá ter filhos..

Raogrynn: Mas então..

Brunhylden: Tem certeza que ela não se lembra de nada?

Ralennya: Absolutamente nada..

Ralennya: Eu só acho que nós não deviamos ter exagerado na dose, pois foi exatamente isso, que acabou alterando o tempo, enquanto nós dormiamos.

Densva: É, acho que a Ralennya pode estar certa sobre isso..

Prynour: Acho que deviamos procurar a Azelles e contar isso para ela..

Raogrynn: Concordo..

Aramis: Ok, então..vamos procurar a Azelles..

Dethea: Sim.

As Valkyrie Rangers, as garotas e Aramis, pegam o carro e seguem para levar Valgaris até Azelles.

Aramis: Acho que na delegacia devem saber onde Azelles se encontra.Falando e dirigindo

Raogrynn: Ótimo, então vamos seguir para lá..

Aramis e as outras garotas chegam na delegacia.

Aramis: Nós gostariamos de falar com a chefe de polícia, Azelles.

Policial: Sinto muito ela não está aqui.

Aramis: Mas onde ela se encontra?

Policial: A Policial Azelles, está aposentada. Acredito que vocês poderão encontra-la, em sua residência.

Raogrynn: Qual o endereço de lá?

Policial: Rua Hainsfield, 3448,casa amarela.

Aramis:Obrigado pela informação.

Policial:Não há de quê.

Aramis e as outras garotas rodam mais alguns quilômetros até que chegam no endereço de Azelles.

Aramis: É aqui. Vamos entrar..

Aramis e as outras garotas descem do carro, e batem na porta de Azelles.

Azelles: Quem é?

Raogrynn: Somos nós, Azelles. Suas professoras, trouxemos alguns amigos, que descobriram algo que interessa a você.

Azelles: Um minuto, vou trocar de roupa.

Aramis e as garotas aguardam na porta enquanto Azelles troca de roupa.

Aramis: Você acha que ela saberá o que fazer, Raogrynn?

Raogrynn: Eu acredito que sim, ela estava no cargo há anos..

Azelles chega e abre a porta.

Azelles: Vou fazer um chá, aceitam?

Aramis: Claro, nós aceitamos.

Assim que Azelles acaba de preparar o chá eles sentam-se à mesa, e começam a discutir sobre Valgaris.

Aramis: Então, ela apareceu na rua de casa, mas parece que ela não se lembra de nada..

Raogrynn: Eu vou explicar melhor o que ele disse. Uma das amigas dele, viajou por um portal, que a levou a esta cidade, alguns anos no passado, ela estava sendo ajudada, por uma garotinha, que disse que o presente poderia ficar para sempre alterado. O Caso é que quando enfrentamos uma garotinha, chamada Mandy, que controlava o tempo, o tempo se alterou, então..acredito que foi isso que a tal garotinha veio nos alertar. Não é, Ralennya?

Ralennya: Sim, após eu ter consertado o "defeito" no passado, eu voltei para a casa de Aramis, e quando vi, um portal se abriu na rua da casa dele, e a trouxesse, mas ela não se lembra de nada, e ela também é estéril.

Azelles: Interessante sua história. Mas então essa é a Valgaris?

Raogrynn: Sim, é ela.

Azelles: Quem diria, a autora de vários crimes organisados, e cabeça da máfia, não se lembra de nada..

Aramis: Como assim?

Azelles: Meu jovem, ela já foi uma das criminosas mais procuradas dessa cidade.

Raogrynn: Sim, é verdade, mas..o motivo da nossa visita, é que nós, achamos que você Azelles, poderia nos ajudar, a fazer ela lembrar do que aconteceu, afinal, uma mente sem lembranças, faz com que a pessoa passe a não saber qual é a sua identidade.

Azelles: Eu sei disso, mas..se ela voltar a se lembrar dos eventos que ocorreram, ela ficará fora de controle. Eu posso ajudar com o que for, um lar, trabalho, essas coisas. Mas não me peçam para fazer ela lembrar quem ela é. Além disso, ela está melhor assim, acredito eu.

Raogrynn: Tudo bem. Ahn..nós no juntamos à Aramis e as garotas, pois ele precisa de ajuda, um demônio, chamado Derthanis, estava tentando tomar posse de Valhalla, mas 4 guerreiros lendários, conseguiram detê-lo, e Aramis e essas garotas, são os descendentes diretos desses quatro querreiros. Não sei ao certo, mas..parece que Derthanis irá reencarnar em uma criança. E é por isso que nós decidimos ajudá-los. Você aceita entrar pro time?

Azelles: Eu farei o que puder para lutar contra esse Derthanis. Contem comigo.

Brunhylden: Sabe alguma coisa sobre as outras garotas?

Azelles:Bem, eu sei que Denellis, Yara, Christalis, Danubia, Élis, e as outras que formavam o antigo grupo, ainda estão vivas. Com excessão de Vaneska.

Densva:O Que houve com ela?

Azelles: Ela morreu esses dias. Aquela forte chuva que teve esses dias, um raio caio na casa e incendiou todas as coisas dela, a casa intera pegou fogo, ela não coseguiu sobreviver.

Prynour:NOSSA! mas então..teremos que juntar as outras garotas. E aquela garota, como é o nome dela, Raogrynn?

Raogrynn: Badeth. Ela parece que havia saido,para se tornar uma dançarina..algo assim.

Azelles: Sim, mas acho que sei onde ela está..

Raogrynn: Então está bem, agora só temos que achar as outras garotas..

Com a inclusão de Azelles no grupo, Aramis e as garotas, partem para achar as outras garotas, que compunhão o antigo grupo, conhecido como Amazon Rangers.

FIM 


	13. Episódio 10

Episódio 10:Reflexions

Aramis:Olá amigos, como vocês já devem saber, eu sou Aramis, o herói dessa história. hehehe, é uma vida dura, afinal, além de eu ter essas 3 belas garotas, a luta é muito dura.

Gatheris: É, mas o Aramis, praticamente dá conta de tudo.

Dethea: Ele é muito fofo, e um grande guerreiro.

Aramis: É..?vermelho de vergonha

Ralennya: Se lembram do episódio 2? Ele teve que escolher uma de nós para ser sua namorada. É claro que teve suas brigas como está escrito em todos os roteiros, mas..no fim tudo ocorreu bem.

Aramis: Sim, bem..eu e Dethea tivemos nosso tempo juntos..

Dethea: ..É claro que se mecherem com ele, eu sento a porrada..

Ralennya: Esqueçeu que Aramis está com a Gatheris..

Dethea: É, mais eu ainda o amo..humpf!joga o cabelo para trás

Aramis: Err..calma, garotas!

Aramis: Bom, muita ação rolou nos episódios de 1 ao 9, salvamos a presidenta, enfrentamos uma garotinha que controlava o tempo, combatemos aqueles minotauros, nossa! muita emoção.

Gatheris: Aramis, porque você começou a narrar esse episódio?

Aramis: Bem, o narrador, que também é o criador dessa série, pediu folga hoje..

Gatheris: É?!

Aramis: Mas claro, ele me disse isso hoje..

Aramis: Bom, é claro que tendo em vista os últimos acontecimentos, eu poderia começar a narrar os próximos episódios..

Ralennya: Não acha que você tá pedindo demais? Afinal, não é porque você é a personificação dele, que já pode sair narrando os episódios..

Aramis: Mas, é claro que eu posso. É só a câmera acompanhar o que nós fazemos, e depois eu vou contando o que está acontecendo..

Ralennya:..

Aramis: Bom, Depois de tudo, ainda descobrimos que as professoras da nossa escola, também foram querreiras..conhecidas como Amazon Rangers..

Dethea: É, é por isso que o leitor tem que ler Amazon Rangers primero, pra depois se interar do que acontece nessa "sequência"..

Aramis: Essa "sequência" se passa 950 anos depois da primera história. O caso é que Derthanis um demônio lendário queria se apossar do palácio celestial, mas foi impedido por 4 guerreiros, esses guerreiros eram nossos antepassados. E bem, no fim de tudo, ele reencarnará em uma criança.

Dethea: Bem, vamos falar um pouco sobre nós..

Aramis: É isso ai! Eu sou Aramis..sou um pouco pioso, confesso. Ahn..que mais? Ah sim! sou a personificação do autor, bem, descobri cedo que tinha um certo "dom", e segui em frente..

Dethea: Eu sou Dethea, estudo na mesma escola que o Aramis..também não sabia que tinha esse "dom", mas sempre quis ajudar as pessoas.

Aramis: Bom, a história do episódio 4, era mentira.

Ralennya: Mas então..você não tem pais?

Aramis: Não, quer dizer, eu nem sei se tenho..

Dethea: Estou pasma..

Aramis: Mas é claro, esse é um episódio de reflexão.

Gatheris: Meu nome é Gatheris, eu gosto muito de sair para dançar. Bom, um hobby que eu tenho, é estudar biologia nas horas vagas.

Aramis: Você conheçeu um pouco sobre nós, acredito que nos próximos episódios, você saberá mais sobre nós, então, até lá.

Fim 


	14. Episódio 11

Episódio 11: Trap Hole(A Tribute to a Friend)

Uma criatura invade Valkyrie city, a tal criatura possue o poder de teletransportar coisas para outros lugares..sendo dotada apenas de um olho, amarelo, de vidro, e o seu corpo de mármore, esta criatura se dirige até o hospital da cidade, e pousa na praça do hospital, permanecendo dura como uma estátua no local.

Aramis e as garotas chegam rapidamente ao local.

Aramis: Chegamos na hora!

Dethea: Olha, ela vai atacar aquela cidadã!

Aramis: Eu cuido disso!

Azelles: Mas Aramis..tem certeza que você dá conta?

Aramis: Sim, agora vão!

Azelles: Ok. Eu e as Valkyrie Rangers, iremos reunir as guerreiras que faltam, não se preocupem.

Azelles e as Valkyrie Rangers partem para reunir as guerreiras restantes..

A criatura, uma espécie de Beholder, tenta atacar a garota, que estava saindo do hospital, mas Aramis intervem com sua espada.

Aramis: Vá, pode ir..eu cuido dessa criatura.

A garota olha para Aramis, como se conhecessi ele.

Lígia: Aramis..é você?

Aramis: Você é..eu..me lembro de você..

Lígia: É mesmo..daonde nos conhecemos?

Aramis: Não tenho tempo para isso, vá eu aguento..

Lígia: Tudo bem..

Sem exitar, a criatura suga ambos, e os teletransporta para um outro local, e a mesma, permanece no local, após ter mandado-os para outro lugar.

Dethea: O que faremos?

Dethea: A Criatura engoliu Aramis..

Gatheris: Tem que haver um meio de..

Ralennya:Mas, como?

Uma mulher observa as 3 garotas que estavam sozinhas no local..

Enquanto isso, Aramis chega um local diferente, que ele nunca havia estado..

Aramis: Mas..onde eu estou?

Aramis: E além disso, onde está Lígia?

Aramis: Vou entrar nesse bar e perguntar por ela..

Aramis entra no bar..

Lígia: Olá!

Aramis: Oi! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Aramis estava no vigézimo copo de vinho, ele estava tentando se embriagar para esquecer algum evento, ou alguma coisa que aconteceu.

Lígia: Bem, eu..eu não sei.

Lígia: Olha, eu lhe amo muito, e nunca vou te esquecer..

É nesse momento, que Lígia é tragada por um tentáculo, ou algo vindo das sombras..

Aramis: Lígia! Nãããããããããããããããããããããooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Aramis começa a desaparecer do bar, e volta para o hospital. A Criatura que havia teleportado ele e Lígia, volta ao estado de pedra..e se torna um monumento..

Aramis: Ainda sinto falta dela..

Dethea: Aramis! Que bom que você está bem..

Gatheris: Sim, nós ficamos preocupadas..

Ralennya: Onde você estava?

Aramis: Eu não sei..eu..não me lembro..

Nesse instante, uma mulher loira, aparentando ter uns 40 anos e trajando um vestido vermelho comprido, olha para Aramis, como se o já conhecesse. Aramis volta o olhar para ela, mas não consegue reconhecê-la.

Aramis e as garotas, saem do hospital, juntos..

FIM 


	15. Episódio 12

Episódio 12: Assemble the Army!

Uma nova criatura aparece na cidade, e Aramis e as garotas saem para enfrentá-la.

Enquanto isso, em Alphulgia, o castelo flutuante de Derthanis..

Derthanis: Meu corpo está pronto..Falando com uma voz rouca e demoníaca

Derthanis: Tudo que tenho a fazer, é acabar com aqueles que me baniram, a 950 anos atrás..

Derthanis entra dentro do corpo de Mandy..

Derthanis: huahuahuahuahauahuahauahuaaauha, agora, é hora de acabar com aquele Kaiser e suas parceiras..huahauahuahauhauahuahauaauhauahauhauaaRisada Malígna

Enquanto isso, em Valkyrie City...

Aramis: Já chega, agora você sentirá o gosto do meu poder de ouro!

Aramis prepara sua Gold Blending, para enfrentar as criaturas, e as garotas fazem o mesmo com suas armaduras..

Pow!

Aramis atinge a criatura, uma espécie de cyclops..

Aramis: O QUÊÊÊ?! Ela sumiu?

Então, a criatura desaparece, e a risada malígna de Derthanis começa a ecoar pelo ar, enquanto ele desce já encorporado.

Derthanis: Pensaram que era burro demais para deixar vocês vencerem outra vez?

Aramis: Mas..Ele está no corpo de Mandy?

Gatheris: Como isso é possível?

Ralennya: Mandy morreu..como ele conseguiu o corpo?

Derthanis: Não interessa, eu sou mais esperto que vocês..guardiães!

Aramis: Esse cara tá me deixando nervoso..

Gatheris: Mas onde estão as outras, elas tinham dito que reuniriam as outras garotas..

Dethea: Olha elas ali!Apontando para as Valkyrie Rangers chegando em seus veículos

Azelles: Eu estou afim de chutar o traseiro de uma certa criatura, chamada Derthanis, mas espere, eu trouxe a cavalaria!

Raogrynn: Estamos todas aqui, para chutar o seu traseiro!

Valgaris: É isso ai!

Denellis: Derthanis, eu tenho uma palavra para você, C-O-V-A,COVA!

Élis: Eu não sei se você provocou também a queda do meteoro nessa cidade,alguns anos atrás, mas..eu estou pronta!Não importa a forma que você tome, eu vou chutar o seu trazeiro desse planeta!

Badeth: Você irá pagar por todas as coisas que você fez..

Derthanis: Quando esse "discurso heróico", acabará?, to ficando com sono..

Christalis: Espere, eu também estou do lado delas, e quero ver um trazeiro de monstro queimado..

Yara: Yara, não gostar de monstro feiu.

Derthanis: Que seja, vocês tão me deixando cansado..

Densva: Garotas, vamos dar uma lição nele!

Prynour: Isso mesmo!

Brunhylden: Todos juntos!

Aramis: Todos Juntos!

Dethea: Um com o poder de todos!

Ralennya: Agora!

Gatheris: Ramza, chariza, alkun, dervanther, aurus!

Gatheris invoca um feitiço que une todos em um único corpo,com o poder de todos..

Uma fumaça começa a envolver o corpo de Gatheris, camuflando-a.

Derthanis: O que pensam que estão fazendo?

Derthanis mal consegue ver o que está acontecendo. A Fumaça que envolve o corpo de Gatheris, logo se decipa, e Gatheris, se torna um corpo de luz, com o poder de todos..

Gatheris: Fire Punch! Fala com as vozes em éco

Gatheris faz um buraco na barriga de Derthanis, que logo se reconstitui..

Derthanis: Achou que só com esse golpe, me derrotaria?

Derthanis: Sua tola!

Derthanis arremessa Gatheris no ar, e dpois voa em direção a ela e a arremessa-a no chão.

Gatheris começa a se levantar do chão, ferida..

Derthanis: Desista, você nunca me vencerá..

Gatheris: o que acha disso?

Gatheris começa a invocar um feitiço, onde todo o seu corpo se transforma em raios de luz, que logo começam a queimar a pele de Derthanis..

Derthanis: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!

Derthanis urra de dor, e dá uma cabeçada em Gatheris, que volta ao normal, e assim, todos se separam, e Derthanis deixa o local!

Derthanis: Até a próxima, Guardiães! Ainda nos veremos, hahahhahahahahhahahahahahhaha!

Derthanis dá sua última risada malígna e desaparece no ar.

Aramis: É! Vencemos!

Gatheris: Não estou certa disso..

Aramis: O que importa? Na próxima, nos acabaremos de vez com isso..

Então, Badeth chama Aramis, para fazer uma revelação..

Badeth: Aramis, espere!

Aramis: O que foi?

Badeth: Eu sou sua mãe, Aramis!

Aramis: Mas como?

Badeth: Você cresceu em uma família de ciganos. Quando você era pequeno, seu pai morreu, mas, eu prometi a ele, que você não saberia da verdade até que você crescesse..

Aramis: Bom, então eu já estou crescido..

Badeth: Eu sei. Mas..Bem, nesses anos todos, só fui descobrir que você estava por aqui, quando consultei a madame Kasandra, ela é sua tia, e..ela me disse que você ainda será fundamental, para o grupo que ela está formando..

Aramis: Que grupo?

Badeth: Eu não sei, mas eu peço que você meu filho, venha conosco..

Aramis: Mãe? Eu vou pensar..

Badeth: Está bem..

Badeth: A Propósito, acho que sua tia virá te buscar..

Aramis: Está bem..

Azelles: Ei, Aramis! Quando precisar, só nos chamar, que eu venho, e trago as garotas.

Aramis: Está bem..

As Valkyrie Rangers e as Amazon Rangers que restaram, voltam para suas casas..

Badeth também volta para os seus afazeres..

Dethea: o que a Badeth queria com você?

Aramis: Eu estou impressionado. Badeth é minha mãe,legítima..

Gatheris: Ahn..?

Aramis: Bom, eu não sei como explicar tudo, mas..minha tia, está vindo ai...

Ralennya: E pra onde você vai?

Aramis: Eu não sei, ela quer que eu entegre um novo grupo, mas..vou ver se é isso mesmo..

Logo, Kasandra, a tia de Aramis, aparece no local..

Kasandra: Aramis?

Aramis: Sim, sou eu..

Kasandra: Eu vim lhe buscar..

Aramis: Certo. Eu poderia fazer um pedido?

Kasandra: O que seria?

Aramis: Bem, é que Dethea é na verdade minha namorada, e..eu não quero me separar dela..Se eu for, ela tem que ir também..

Kasandra: Está bem..

Dethea: Mas, Aramis! Você não está..?

Aramis tampa a boca de Dethea com a mão.

Aramis: Quieta, é só para eu não ir sozinhofalando baixinho

Dethea: Está bem, mas..você..

Aramis: Esqueçe o meu românce com a Gatheris, eu quero você..

Dethea fica envergonhada, mas..acompanha Aramis com sua tia..

Alguns minutos depois, Aramis, Dethea e Kasandra chegam a uma tenda perto do parque da cidade..

Kasandra: Bem, Aramis, nós iremos testar você e sua companheira, para vermos se você podem integrar o grupo.

Aramis: Está bem..

Kasandra lança uma magia, que teletransporta sua tenda para o deserto..

Kasandra: Bem, aqui estamos, o deserto de Nefertiha. Aqui, o treinamento de vocês começará..

Aramis: Está bem..

Aramis saem da tenda, com os pulsos amarrados,feito algemas..

Kasandra: Apenas para garantir que vocês trabalhem juntos..

Kasandra e sua tenda desaparecem..

Aramis e Dethea são atacados por ninjas do deserto..

Aramis: Bem, vamos fazer como fazemos com os monstros mas, dessa vez, juntos..

Dethea: Está bem..

Aramis e Dethea começam a lutar com os 10 ninjas do deserto..

Aramis lançam chutes e socos para cima deles, e..conseguem vencê-los em pouco tempo..

Kasandra aparece e vai até eles..

Kasandra. Vejo que em pouco tempo, você conseguiram derrotá-los..

Aramis: É..mas..

Kasandra: No entanto, ainda não vou tirar as algemas de você enfrentem mais estes soldados..

Mais soldados aparecem..

Aramis e Dethea começam a correr para derrotá-los..

Enquanto isso..

Gatheris: Ralennya, você viu o Aramis e a Dethea?

Ralennya: Eles estavam por aqui..

Gatheris: O que será que aconteceu?

Ralennya: Ué! Parece que eu ouvi que a tia do Aramis ia buscá-lo, algo assim..

Gatheris: Isso tá estranho, para onde será que eles foram?

Ralennya: Eu não sei, vamos procurá-los por ai, e se não encontrarmos, esperamos eles em casa..

Gatheris:Boa..

Voltando para o Deserto de Nefertiha..

Aramis: Ufa! Aqueles 15 ninjas não foram fáceis de se derrotar.

Kasandra: Parabéns! Agora, você poderam integrar ao grupo Tarot Rangers..

Aramis e Dethea, são libertados das algemas..

Kasandra: Só mais 1 prova, apenas para testar os seus poderes, vocês não precisam mais usar as algemas agora..

Aramis: Beleza..

Kasandra: Estão vendo aqueles alvos ali?

Aramis: Sim.

Dethea: Sim..

Kasandra eu quero que vocês acertem eles, antes do tempo acabar, usando seus poderes..

Aramis: Está bem!

Kasandra: Estarei contando na ampulheta, começem!

Aramis: Super Sonic Thunder!

Dethea: Paradox Wave!

Aramis e Dethea invocam novos poderes, e depois combinam eles entre si, e disparam..

Wroooooooooosssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Todos os alvos são destruídos em menos de 1 minuto..

Kasandra: Parabéns! Incrível como vocês ganham poderes rápido..

Kasandra: Está bem, eu vou deixá-los ir. Mas lembrem-se, eu voltarei depois que isso acabar, para buscá-los..

Kasandra usa outro feitiço, para voltar comsua tenda, para Valkyrie City..

Voltando para Valkyrie City..

Aramis: Ei! As outras não estão por aqui..para onde elas foram?

Dethea: Vamos procurá-las..

2 horas depois..

Gatheris: Aramis, Dethea, onde vocês estavam?!

Ralennya: Estavamos preocupadas!

Aramis: Bom, é que minha tia me chamou para fazer um teste,e..para eu não ir sozinho, eu fui com a Dethea. E sim Gatheris, eu vou reatar com a Dethea..

Ao som de:

Objection-Shakira

Gatheris:Mas..e eu? Como fico?

Aramis: Sei lá..eu agora quero é ficar com a Dethea..

Gatheris fica urrando, pórque Aramis deu um fora nela..

Ralennya: Calma, não fique nervosa..

Aramis: A Propósito, vamos voltar para casa!

Gatheris: Me deixem aqui!

Ralennya: Vem Gatheris, vamos voltar para casa..

Gatheris: Não, me deixem aqui!

Ralennya: Está bem! Você que sabe..

Aramis, Dethea e Ralennya voltam para casa..

FIM 


	16. Episódio 13

Episódio 13: Christmas´s Time

E o Natal chega a Valkyrie City. Gatheris havia dormido na praça da cidade, e ao acordar, sente falta de Aramis e as outras garotas...

Gatheris: Caramba! Já é Natal. Todos estão comemorando, acho que vou voltar para casa, e para celebrar também..

Gatheris volta para casa..

Aramis: Gatheris!Olha para Gatheris toda gelada, em frente a porta

Gatheris: Posso entrar?

Aramis: Claro, nós estamos comemorando o natal..

Gatheris: Aquilo que aconteceu no episódio anterior..

Aramis: Esqueça! Hoje é Natal, é época das pessoas ficarem unidas..

Gatheris começa a chorar de alegria

Aramis: Acho que hoje não temos que lutar com nenhum monstrro. Derthanis deve estar sem ter o que mandar dessa vez..

Em Alphulgia..

Derthanis:Que droga! Hoje é natal!

Berthania: Filho, não vá fazer nenhuma monstruosidade hoje,se não, eu vou te mandar pro inferno!

Derthanis: Que droga! Minha mãe..Ninguém merece!

Berthania: Agora venha aqui, sua monstruosidade!E tire essa pele de humano!

Derthanis: Está bem,mãe!

Derthanis abandona o seu "corpo", e vai com a mãe comemorar o natal, com cara de descontente..

Enquanto isso..

Aramis: Dethea, você lembrou de embrulhar os presentes?

Dethea: Sim, aliás, a árvore de natal já está montada, eu coloquei eles embaixo dela.

Aramis: E quem vai começar a distruibuir os presentes?

Ralennya: Eu começo!

Ralennya pega um dos pacotes embaixo da árvore de natal..

Ralennya: Esse daqui é do...Aramis!lê o bilhetinho e entrega o presente

Aramis: Opa! Pra mim?

Aramis começa a abrir o seu presente enquanto Ralennya continua a distribuição de presentes..

Ralennya: O próximo é para..Dethea!entrega o presente

Dethea: Oba! O que será que temos aqui?

Gatheris: Será que tem algum para mim?

Ralennya: Esse é para..Gatheris!

Gatheris: Ah, obrigada. Achei que vocês tinham se esquecido de mim..

Ralennya: Mas espera ai! Ainda tem muito mais presentes!

Aramis: Caramba! Eu não sei quantos monstros a gente derrotou até agora, mas..se fizer os cálculos, deviamos ganhar o equivalente em presentes..

Dethea: É, tem razão..

Ralennya: Bom, eu ver se tem algum presente para mim, depois continuo a distribuição..

Ralennya ve um presente debaixo da árvore, com o seu nome escrito no papel..

Ralennya:Ah! Esse é para mim..

As garotas continuam a abrir os presentes..

Gatheris: Que bom, que nós estamos juntos neste natal. Fico muito feliz com isso..

Aramis e as garotas comemoram com tanta festividade o natal que parece ter chegado a Valkyrie City.

FIM 


	17. Episódio 14

Episódio 14: Prelude to the Mystic Realm

Aramis e Dethea recebem o chamado de Madame Kasandra. Ela se comunica com eles por telepatia.

Kasandra: Aramis, você e Dethea venham até mim. Há algo que precisa da ajuda de vocês..

Aramis: Estamos indo..

Dethea: Iremos para ai.

O morfador que eles ganharam de Madame Kasandra aparece e envolve o pulso de ambos.

Uma luz vindo do morfador, os teletransporta até onde Madame Kasandra está.

Kasandra: Eu já os aguardava..

Aramis: Mas, o que está havendo?

Kasandra: Aqueles Wholtemhec, estão atacando aquelas pessoas, senão as salvarem, elas morreram..salvem-as..

Madame Kasandra prepara o desafio e sem mais explicações, parte para reunir o grupo de apoio,que juntos viriam a compor o grupo, conhecido como Tarot Rangers..

Duas horas depois, Aramis e Dethea ainda lutavam com os Wholtemhecs e Madame Kasandra cessa a simulação de combate para apresentar os outros membros da equipe.

Kasandra: Quero lhes apresentar seus parceiros de combate.

Kasandra: Esta é Sucille, ela é violinista, e cega de nascença, muito habilidosa com seu violino, sua especialidade é o ataque Wheel of Fortune. Pode demonstrar a eles, Sucille?

Sucille: Mas é claro.fala com uma voz macia, quase como um murmúrio

Sucille invoca primero sua armadura, dizendo:

- Magic Card, Face down! Power Within unleashed!

Depois de se transformar, ela joga a carta de seu ataque especial para cima, que logo cai nas cordas do violino de Sucille, e então, ela toca o seu violino, com a carta de ataque deslizando nas cordas, até liberar o ataque contido nela.

Sucille: Wheel of Fortune! Spin Cut!

A Roda da fortuna, começa a girar, feito um tornado, e com o ar, corta a pilastra de sustentação da tenda de Kasandra.  
Kasandra: Muito Bom!

Kasandra conserta a pilastra, com seu poder de reparo..

Kasandra: O próximo é Gulrang, ele é um flautista nato, um pouco arrogante, mas seu ataque possue uma força iniqualável a qualquer simples magia..

Gulrang já começa a demonstrar seu poder. Sua carta é Julgamento.

Gulrang: Julgamento! Corrente da Purificação!

Gulrang começa a tocar a flauta.

Madame Kasandra invoca um Wholtemhec, para testar o poder de Gulrang. As correntes invocadas por Gulrang, amarram o wholtemhec, e o apertam. Conforme as correntes o apertam, a criatura começa a ser purificada..

E Gulrang termina sua rodada..

Aramis:Poxa! Estou impressionado com esse cara, que poder!

Kasandra: Ayperi, venha!

Ayperi: Sim, Madame Kasandra?

Kasandra:Quero que demonstre seu poder..

Ayperi: Agora mesmo..

Ayperi invoca o seu violão.

Asim que Ayperi começa a tocar seu violão, um turbilhão de estrelas, é disparado..

A Carta de Ayperi é A Estrela..

Kasandra:Muito bom, é um poder destrutivo muito efetivo..

Badeth surge girando como um tornado..

Kasandra: Então você chegou, Badeth. Eu já a aguardava..mostre seu poder a eles..

Badeth: Agora mesmo..

Badeth invoca A Sacerdotisa, que envolve Badeth, e assim, começa a usar suas magias..

Aramis: É bom te ver mãe..

A possessão de Badeth, termina..

Badeth: Digo o mesmo, meu filho..

Kasandra: Creio que os outros membros, desejam ver seus poderes, Aramis e Dethea.

Kasandra apronta alguns alvos, para testar o poder de Aramis e Dethea..

Aramis: Certo.

Aramis invoca a carta O Trovão.

Aramis: Super Sonic Thunder!

Um trovão super-sônico arrasa o chão..causando um terremoto..

Dethea: Minha vez...

Dethea invoca a carta A Fonte..

Dethea: Paradox Wave!

Uma onda sismíca corta o ar, e se propaga no vácuo, destruindo o que estiver na sua frente..

Kasandra: Meus parabéns! Agora, juntos vocês formam o grupo Tarot Rangers. Que a luz da estrela guia os proteja e guie, indicando o caminho de vocês..

Aramis: Muito obrigado, Kasandra..

Kasandra: Não precisa me agradecer, isto já era previsto para você.

Aramis sai e vai conversar com Sucille.

Aramis: Então Sucille, a quanto tempo você toca violino?

Sucille: Já faz uns 8 anos..

Aramis: Puxa! você é muito boa nisso..poderia tocar uma música para nós?

Sucille: Claro.

Sucille começa a tocar seu violino..

Dethea: Esta música..me deixa triste..ainda sinto falta das outras garotas..

Sucille para de tocar..

Aramis: Não pare, essa música é muito linda..

Sucille continua a tocar a pedido de Aramis. Mas Kasandra interrompe..

Kasandra: Sinto interromper, mas vocês devem ir. Quando a hora chegar, vocês serão chamados novamente..

Aramis: Ela está certa.

Dethea: Então vamos..

Aramis e Dethea se despedem dos outros parceiros, incluindo Badeth..e retornam para casa..

Casa de Aramis:

Dethea: Puxa! foi um dia conturbado..

Aramis: Sim, vamos dormir, amanhã será um novo dia.

Dethea: Boa noite, Aramis..

Aramis: Boa noite, Dethea.

Aramis e Dethea fecham os olhos e dormem. Gatheris e Ralennya também estavam dormindo a essa hora.

Madame Kasandra diz algumas palavras por telepatia, enquanto Aramis e Dethea dormem

Um novo dia começará..

É tempo de união..

De reunião..

Perigos estão à caminho..

E que a luz da estrela guia, ilumine o caminho..

Fim 


	18. Episódio 15

Episódio 15: The Prey

Bathory: Está na hora de acordar..

Bathory sai do caixão e anda pelos cantos da mansão Cachtice, transilvania.

Bathory: Eu sinto o cheiro do sangue de virgem no ar..

Boris(Mordomo): Minha senhora, sua carruagem está pronta para partir para Valkyrie City.

Bathory: Obrigada, Boris.

Boris: De nada,minha senhora.

Bathory era uma vampira quarentona, cabelos loiros, vestia um vestido bordô,com detalhes em preto..possuia um olhar frio, e ao mesmo tempo sedutor..

Badra: Já era hora de você acordar, bela senhora.

Badra é um lobo cinzento, falante, com olhos vermelhos, que protege Bathory, como seu guarda-costas, era uma servante que foi transformado em lobo por um feiticeiro, e foi conservado em seu caixão por anos, e devido ao feitiço usado no selamento do caixão, Badra se tornou imortal..

Bathory: Boa Noite, minha servant peluda. O que você veiu fazer aqui?

Badra: Vim até o castelo, te alertar sobre sua viagem, temo que você terá que me levar junto.

Bathory: Creio que eu sei me cuidar..

Badra: Mas..vossa vampiresa, precaução nunca é demais, além disso, meu truques ainda tem utilidade..

Bathory: Supondo que eu te leve junto, querida Badra. Quem garante que,minha mansão esteja segura até o sol se por?

Badra: Mas minha senhora..você..

Bathory: Não, e não. você ficará aqui e quando voltar eu quero ver como o castelo, digo, minha mansão está..

Badra sai rosnando, e volta para as sombras..

Bathory: Empregados..(Falando irritada)

Boris: Por aqui, minha senhora..

Assim que Bathory sobe na carruagem e parte para Valkyrie City.

6 horas depois..

Boris: Chegamos minha senhora,esta é Valkyrie City..

Bathory olha Valkyrie City, que de noite fica toda iluminada com luzes azuis..

Bathory: É uma bela cidade..

uma garota passa na rua..

garota: Boa noite, bem-vindos à Valkyrie city..fi..(É nessa hora que Bathory morde o pescoço da garota, que cai desmaiada no chão..

Bathory: O sangue de uma virgem, tem um buquê agradável..e esta, foi muito hospitaleira,nos introduzindo a esta cidade maravilhosa, pena que ela não era da nobreza, mas tudo bem, já mordi pescoços de jovens da ralé..Sangue que é sangue nan faz muita diferença, exceto o seu buquê..

Boris: Concordo com a minha senhora..

Bathory: Ora Boris, vejo que você não mordeu nenhum pescocinho..não está com fome?

Boris: Gosto do buquê de garotas mais novas..prefiro sangue de ninfeta..

Bathory: Está certo, não vamos discutir as nossas preferências..

Bathory: Mas, fique de olho..caso sinta cheiro de virgem por ai..(Bathory falava com uma certa ingenuidade)

Boris: Essas garotas tem mto pouca carne, será que não tem algo mais encorpado e robusto?

Bathory:..

De repente, eles são atacados por um estranho ser chamado Dolunay.

Bathory: MAS QUE ATREVIMENTO!(falando irritada)

Bathory: EM PLENA BUSCA POR SANGUE VC APARECE, O QUE FAZ AQUI?E QUEM É VOCÊ?

Dolunay: Sou Dolunay, um Watchu, meu povo milenar, também está sedento por sangue, eles não comem ha dias, e vocês vampiros, usam o sangue para se tornarem mais jovem. Nós Watchus, usamos ele para nos fortalecer e para ficarmos mais sábios, não temos vaidade..

Bathory: E Porque você não procura outro ponto, belezinha?

Boris: Nós chegamos aqui primero, o direito é dado à aqueles que chegarem primeiro ao local..

Dolunay: Por favor, faremos um trato está bem?

Nós nos aliaremos a vocês, se nos deixarem um poco de sangue..

Dolunay: Todos nós passamos por uma insuficiência..nada mais justo que nos ajudar, ao invés de cuidarem das suas vaidades.

Dolunay vestia uma roupa marrom e preta, um pano cobria a sua boca, possuia uma pele mto branca e esquelética, e era careca..com olhos amarelos..

Boris: É, estou impressionado..

Bathory: O QUÊÊ?!

Boris: Sim, creio que repartir um pouco não fará mal algum, está cidade está cheio de humanos..

Bathory: Está bem..aceitamos o trato, meio-a-meio cada um, combinado?

Dolunay: Está bem, combinado.

Boris: Vejamos por onde começar..

Enquanto isso, Bathory seduz uma outra garota, e esta estava com o namorado. Ela faz a garota prender sua atenção nela, e esquece-lo.

Boris: Aquela ali parece apetitosa..

Boris sai para caçar a sua presa enquanto Bathory, seduz a garota com um feitiço, que a deixa em estado de trânse, apenas para ser dominada mais facilmente..

Dolunay: Pegarei essas três garotas..

Uma orgia ludibriante cercava a cidade feito névoa, no silêncio da noite, onde as vítmas de ambos os três, se satisfaziam com o sangue das jovens virgens, que não vendo como resistir caiam aos braços das trevas..

Quase mais da metade de Valkyrie City, havia repentinamente se rendido, diante do poder do Watchu, Boris e Bathory. Suas vítmas dão o último sopro de vida que lhes restam.

Boris: Estava divino esse buquê..

Bathory: Também acho, sangue fresco é o que há de bom para um vampiro, ou devo dizer, o que há de mau..

-hahaahahahhahahahahaha!

Dolunay: consegui alguns recipientes de sangue para a minha tribo estocar..

Bathory: Era o que precisava?

Dolunay: Sim, posso voltar para minha terra agora..

Bathory: Faça bom proveito dos frascos..

Dolunay: Obrigado..

Dolunay se teleporta para sua terra...

Boris: Puxa, minha senhora. Estou impressionado, recheio é o que não falta nessas garotas..

Bathory: Sim.

Bathory e Boris pegam a carruagem para a mansão..onde Badra os aguarda..

Badra: Chegaram tão rápido que eu não notei o vento vindo nessa direção..

Bathory: Não sabia que você também é um pássaro.

Badra: Vossa vampiresa,uma vampira de classe, zombando de mim?!

Bathory: Esquece, amanhã é outro dia.. Se bem que agora tá medando uma vontade de sugar mais sangue de virgem..

Badra: AINDA FAMINTA?

Bathory:..É, minhas veias estão pulsando, sedentas para mais sangue..

Badra: Que coisa..

Derrepente,um dos capatazes, aparece com uma mulher, que estava espionando a mansão.

Belcius: Minha senhora, esta mulher estava espionando a mansão..

Balbench: Me solta seu animal!

Bathory: Bem na hora, já estava faminta..pode soltá-la.

Belcius: Sim..

Bathory: Mas ora, o que temos aqui?(Segura forte no queixo de Balbench..

Balbench: Eu posso explicar se me soltar..

Bathory: É mesmo? Pois eu não vou soltá-la, mas..pode ir explicando..

Balbench: Eu só queria..

Bathory: Então, a curiosidade matou o gato,não?

Balbench:..

Bathory: Capataz?

Belcius: Sim, minha senhora?

Bathory: Se livre desses trapos..

Belcius: Agora mesmo. (rasgando toda a roupa de Balbench..

Balbench: O que fará comigo?!

Bathory: Você verá..minha nova escrava..

Balbench: ESCRAVA?!

Bathory: Capataz, leve-a para a banheira..

Belcius:Sim, agora mesmo.

Belcius leva a mulher para a banheira.

3 horas depois..

Bathory: Estava ansiosa, minha querida escrava?

Balbench: tire essas correntes de mim..

Bathory: Não vou tirar, eu a quero assim, você será minha escrava, e não sairá daqui esta noite..(Despindo-se)

Belcius: E agora?

Bathory morde o pescoço de Balbench e em seguida faz un corte no peito, de modo que o sangue se despeje na banheira..

Balbench da o último suspiro e morre..

Bathory: Ainda não é o suficiente..Capataz, me arrume a carruagem..

Belcius: Sim..

2 horas depois..

Belcius: Sua carruagem está pronta..

Bathory: Espere um minuto..

Bathory: Badra!

Badra: Quero que me acompanhe nessa viagem..

Badra: Sim, senhora..

Badra e Bathory sobem na carruagem..e partem para Valkyrie City novamente..

Valkyrie City:

Bathory: Pare aqui nesse bordel..

Belcius: Sim.

Bathory entra no bordel e encanta mais 5 garotas, e as trás para a carruagem..

Bathory: Estamos prontos..

Belcius: Sim..

De volta à mansão..

Bathory:Ponha-as ai..

O Ritual começa..

Bathory se banha no sangue das garotas mortas..

Depois de algumas horas..

Bathory: Como estou, Boris?

Boris: Letalmente linda, minha senhora..

Bathory: Bathory, está na hora caçar alguns homens..

FIM 


	19. Episódio 16

Episódio 16: Summoning Call

Bathory havia saido para caçar alguns homens, e Boris havia se juntado a ela, apenas para fazer companhia, e quem sabe conseguir mais algumas garotas..

Bathory e Boris, chegam a Valkyrie City. Bathory estava bem arrumada, vestia um vestido rendado nas cores azul e amarelo, com detalhes em branco, e um corpete vinho bem apertado nos seios, um pouco avantajados..

Bathory: Esse bar me parece interessante, vamos entrar, estou sedenta para beber algo.

Boris: Agora mesmo, minha senhora..

Bathory e Boris entram no bar.

Garçonete: O que vão querer para beber?(Pronta para anotar o pedido)

Bathory: Essa eu deixo para você, Boris..parece ser o seu tipo, bem recheada..

Boris: Muito obrigado, minha senhora..

Garçonete: O que vai querer, senhor?

Boris: Seu sangue!

Garçonete:Perdão?

Boris avança rapidamente emcima da garçonete e morde seu pescoço. Enquanto Bathory vai até a mesa do bar, e pede uma taça de vinho. Então, um homem que estava no local, tenta uma aproximação..

Bergio: Então, você vem sempre por aqui?(passando a mão nas coxas de Bathory)

Bathory: Não, eu não tenho tempo para sair, passo o tempo em minha mansão..lendo livros..

Bergio: Lendo livros?Então você certamente é estudiosa..

Bathory: Adoro ler livros..

O Barman trás a taça de vinho para Bathory..

Bergio: Quer ir lá nos fundos?

Bathory: Não, prefiro em minha casa..

Bergio: Tudo bem, para a sua casa. Ah! Pode deixar, que eu pago a conta..

Bathory: Tudo bem..

Bathory: Deixa eu só avisar uma pessoa que veio comigo aqui..

Bergio: Sem problemas..

Bathory Vai em direção a Boris, avisá-lo..

Bathory: Estou indo pra casa, Boris..e não vou sozinha..acha que pode dar conta de tudo ai?

Boris: É claro..que sim.

Bathory: Então está bem..

Bathory: Vamos, querido.

Bergio: Sua casa é muito longe daqui?

Bathory: Não, é perto..

Bathory e Bergio entram na carruagem..

Bathory: Capataz, siga para a mansão! (Diz ao capataz, que aparece repentinamente para guiar os cavalos..

Bringólio: Sim..

3 horas depois..

Bergio: Então, esta é a sua casa?

Bathory: Sim..

Bergio: E..você mora sozinha?

Bathory: Sim, meu marido faleceu, recentemente..

Bergio: Parece um tanto solitário por aqui..

Bathory: Gosto desse clima..

Bergio: Ah! Eu já ia me esqueçer, qual seu nome?

Bathory: Elizabeth..

Bergio: É um nome bonito, o meu é Bergio..muito prazer..

Bathory: O prazer é todo meu..

Bathory avança para cima de Bergio.

Bergio: Nossa, você é bem dominadora..adoro isso em uma mulher..

Bathory e Bergio continuam transando. Bathory sente um prazer imenso, uma excitação enorme, que nunca havia sentido antes. Logo, Bergio cai no sono, devido ao tranco forte, causado pela intesa excitação no ato sexual..

Bathory não pensa 2 vezes, enquanto Bergio dorme, Bathory morde em cheio o pescoço de Bergio, que não sente absolutamente nada..

Bathory: Esse foi muito fácil de atrair..

Bathory levanta da cama, e volta para Valkyrie City.

2 horas depois, no bar..

Bathory: Boris, eu já me livrei dele..

Boris: Que bom, tem mais alguns aqui no bar, e nossa, aquela garçonete estava apetitosa..

Bathory: Faça bom proveito, enquanto eu olho para mais algumas presas..

Em outra parte do bar..

Aramis: Ei Dethea! você está com sede?quer beber algo?

Dethea: Acho que vou querer um copo d´água..

Dethea e Aramis, pedem ao garçon, 2 copos de água..enquanto isso..

Alguém: Com licença senhor, estaria interessado em adquirir essas cartas?

Aramis: Eu não sei, parecem apenas cartas comuns..que utilidade elas tem?

Alguém: Ora meu senhor, essas não são cartas comuns, elas são até muito raras, não se acha em qualquer lugar..(falando baixinho)

Aramis: E me diga, o que elas tem de tão especial?

Alguém: Eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas é um segredo..

Aramis: Pois, diga lá..

Alguém: Essas cartas possuem um grande poder de invocação. Quando combinadas, elas podem chamar a Princesa de Cristal, um ser lendário, que possue um grande poder..

Aramis: Por quanto você faz elas..?

Alguém: Bem, no momento eu te cobraria, mas notei que você precisará muito delas..então fica para você, estou dando de graça..

Aramis: Como assim?

Alguém: Aceite..

E o tal estranho que estava oferecendo as tais cartas, desaparece. E após dominar mais alguns homens, Bathory segue na direção de Aramis, para tentar dominá-lo.

Aramis: JESUS! SAI PRA LÁ ASSOMBRAÇÂO!

É nessa hora, que Aramis toca nas cartas juntas, e uma incrível criatura, sai de dentro delas..

A luz da criatura, começa a cegar o olho de Bathory.

Princesa de Cristal: Qual é o nome daquele que me invoca..?

Aramis: A-ARAMIS,A-ARAMIS..(Morrendo de medo)

Princesa de Crystal: O que deseja,Aramis?

Aramis: A-Aquela coisa está vindo para cima de mim..!Não deixe ela chegar perto de mim..!

Princesa de Cristal: Sua ordem é um desejo..

A tal criatura, lança esbaforeia cristais de gelo, que logo congelam todos até Bathory, que após alguns instantes, explode..

Dethea que havia nesse tempo todo, saido para ir no banheiro, sai de lá, e vê o local intero, cristalisado..

Dethea: O que aconteceu por aqui?

Aramis: Não é hora para explicações, vamos sair daqui.

Aramis sai com Dethea do bar, e pega as cartas que o tal homem ofereceu a ele,da mesa..

Dethea: Aramis, o que aconteceu? Você está suando frio..

Aramis segue dirigindo o carro, muito assustado..

Dethea:Acho melhor nós irmos para casa..

De repente, Aramis deixa cair do bolso de sua calça, as 2 cartas que o estranho homem havia dado a ele..

Dethea: O que é isso?!

Aramis: Eu não sei..

Dethea: Acho melhor nós levarmos para Madame Kasandra, examinar o que é..

Aramis: Isso, faremos isso..

Aramis continua dirigindo como um loco..

Não mais que de repente, Madame Kasandra aparece do nada..e para o carro.

Kasandra: Aramis, o que você conseguiu?

Dethea: Ele estava com essas cartas..

Kasandra: Interessante, pelo ki vejo, é a carta Princesa de Cristal..ela é seu Avatar..

Dethea: Como Assim?

Kasandra: Essas cartas havia sido perdida..não sabemos como elas voltaram. Mas..ela havia sido reservada, por conjuração,ao Aramis. Ele não poderia usá-las, até que chegasse a idade ki ele tem hoje. Essas cartas, são perigosas, se usadas ao contrário..

Kasandra: Elas podem selar o seu conjurador, caso esse use para bens maléficos..

Dethea: Mas, e como fica o Aramis?

Kasandra: Acredito que como ele possue uma mente muito forte, ele saberá usá-las, corretamente..

Dethea: Aramis, acalme-se, ela disse que está tudo bem..

Após alguns minutos..

Aramis: O que foi que aconteceu?

Dethea: Você quase bateu o carro, estava suando frio, e madame Kasandra conseguiu intervir, ela disse que você saberá usar essas cartas corretamentes, uma vez que voc já tem uma mente muito forte..

Aramis: Eu estou com medo, Dethea..

Dethea: Acalme-se, eu estou aqui para protegê-lo.(Dethea o segura e faz carícias, para tentar acalmá-lo..)

Dethea: Acho melhor contatarmos os outros, não sei se você poderá continuar assim..

Dethea usa o comunicador, para contatar Gulrang e os outros membros..

Dethea: Gulrang, câmbio!

Gulrang: Dethea, aqui é o Gulrang, cambio!

Dethea: Nós estamos perto de um bar aqui na cidade, será que vocês podem pegar o Aramis..ele não está em condições de continuar nas próximas missões..

Gulrang: Tá, eu tô indo prai agora..

Aramis acabou dormindo nos braços de Dethea..

FIM 


	20. Episódio 17

Episódio 17: Fortune Telling

Sentados em um banco da praça da cidade, estavam um homem, aparentando ter, entre 39-44 anos, e uma garotinha de 12-16 anos..

Raavi (le-se Ravi): Sabe e gostaria muito de ver o Aramis..ele é meu filho..

Raavi era cego, careca, usando apenas um chapéu preto..era albino..pele bem branca..

Leorah: Aramis está bem, crescido, e já sabe quem é a sua mãe..

Raavi: Que bom..e qual a sua previsão para ele?

Leorah: Difícil dizer mas..ele morrerá salvando uma princesa, quando a hora chegar..

Leorah era vidente, apesar da pouca idade, ela fazia previsões que surpreendentemente se concretizavam. Era uma garota baxinha, olhos verdes, ruiva, pele sardenta, e muito alegre..

Contudo, Raavi também era pai de Leorah. Raavi adorava seus filhos, apesar de ter ficado pasmo quando soube que Leorah, irmã de Aramis, tinha sido presenteada com o dom da visão..pois afinal, uma garota de tal idade, que faz previsões, era algo de se espantar..no entanto, ele aprendeu a não rejeitar sua filha, e sim, partilhar um pouco do seu amor entre Aramis e ela..

Leorah: Paizinho, quero ver meu irmão..

Raavi: Eu estou certo de que uma hora ele há de aparecer..

Leorah: Eu quero brincar com ele..(Leorah é infantil algumas vezes)

Enquanto isso..na casa de Aramis..

Aramis: O Sol já saiu..

Aramis levanta o vidro da janela, para pegar um pouco de ar fresco quando vê um homem e uma garotinha, que supostamente seriam Leorah e Raavi.

Aramis: Esse homem..parece que eu já vi ele..

Aramis desce as escadas e vai até a praça falar com ambos..

1 hora depois:

Aramis: Olá! Eu notei vocês aqui, e resolvi dar uma passada..qual o nome de vocês?

Raavi: Meu nome é Raavi, e esta é Leorah..sua irmã.

Aramis: Irmã?! Mas então você é meu pai?

Raavi: Sim, e Badeth é sua mãe, eu a conheci em uma casa noturna, ela era a dançarina da casa, e eu me apaixonei por ela..

Aramis: Badeth nunca falou sobre você..

Raavi: Você não estava preparado para entender a nossa situação..era muito pequeno..

Aramis: Então, seja bem-vindo a Valkyrie City, pai..

Raavi: Muito obrigado..

Aramis: Gostariam de ir até a minha casa?Não é loge daqui..

Raavi: Claro..

Na casa de Aramis..

Raavi: Só tem você aqui?

Aramis: Na verdade não..

Dethea: Aramis! Você não devia ter saido da cama!

Aramis: Dethea, deixe isso pra depois..

Raavi: Quem está ai com você?

Aramis: Ah! Essa é a Dethea, minha namorada..pai..

Dethea:Pai?

Aramis: Sim, esse é meu pai..

Dethea: Mas como..você..

Aramis: Ficou sabendo?

Dethea: É!

Aramis: Bem, ele me contou..enquanto vinhamos para cá, ele me disse que essa garotinha que na verdade é a minha irmãzinha, previu até meu futuro..

Dethea: Nossa..

Raavi começa a tatear Dethea..

Dethea: O que ele está fazendo?

Raavi: Se vai namorar meu filho, tem que ter um bom coração..

Leorah: Eu não quero ver meu irmão namorar uma víbora..

Raavi estava sentindo o coração de Dethea..

Dethea: Mas..eu não sou uma víbora..

Gatheris: O Dethea, eu to tendo ler um livro aqui!

Dethea: Ah! Essa é a Gatheris, adora livros de biologia..

Raavi: Meu filho está flertando com as 3..?

Aramis: Na verdade..

Dethea: 3?Como sabe que tem 3 garotas aqui?

Raavi: Posso ler sua mente..

Dethea:Ralennya, pode vir aqui?!

Ralennya: Estou indo..

Ralennya chega na sala..

Ralennya: Quem é ele?

Aramis: É o meu pai e a minha irmãzinha..Ele..é cego, e minha irmã é vidente..

Ralennya: Ah!

Leorah: Eu estou sentindo o cheiro de algo impuro por aqui..

Ralennya: Essa..garotinha..como..como ela sabe das coisas?

Leorah: Sou uma vidente..posso prever tudo..

Enquanto isso..na praça da cidade..

Kaollus: Então sua bruxa, eu estou aqui para caçá-la, chega de truques e apareça logo..

Kaollus era um caçador de recompensas, que caçava bruxas per capita(por cabeça), tinha uma voz rouca, um tanto silenciosa..vestia um sobretudo marrom, uma espécie de Kilt(saia escocesa)botas tipo plataformas, cabelo ruivo, olhos azuis..medindo 1,70, de altura, pesando 90 quilos..Sua especialidade era caçar Banshees..

Wendy: Haaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Eu posso sentir seu cheiro..cheiro de carne humana..

Kaollus: Apareça!

De volta a casa de Aramis..

Raavi: Meu filho, para onde você está indo?

Aramis: Nós..eu..eu preciso cuidar de uma coisa..

Dethea: É..

Dethea e Aramis chegam a praça da cidade, e já se transformam..

Aramis: Não acha que devemos chamar os outros?

Dethea: Sim, agora mesmo..

fragmentos de cristal, saem do morfador de Dethea, que como os demais, tinha uma cobra de metal, enrolada no bracelete. Os fragmentos caem no chão, no centro da carta invocada, "Reunião". Uma névoa espalha-se pelo local, e da carta saem Gulrang e os outros, já materialisados..

Gulrang: Vamos jogar um pouco com essa criatura..

Gulrang pela primera vez, usa um novo ataque, o ataque corrente-serpente, onde uma corrente sinuosa psíquica, sai diretamente da carta de invocação, e se enrola na presa. Enquanto isso, Ayperi usa o ataque duna de areia, uma onda arenosa gigantesca ataca a simples presa nas correntes, e começa a corroe-la por dentro.

Aramis: Clock Hour!

Aramis usa um ataque, onde um relógio é paralisado na frente do adversário, e conforme os ponteiros giram, o corpo da presa queima aos poucos..

Sucille: Sobrou um pouco para mim?

Ayperi: É todo seu..

Sucille toca uma balada melancólica no seu violino, que extrai a alma da criatura..

Ayperi: Wholtemhec,disfarçado de bruxa?

Aramis: Dessa eu não sabia. De qualquer forma, era justamente um trabalho para nós..

Kaollus: O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?!

Aramis: O nosso trabalho, e nada mais..

Kaollus: Não entendem?A cabeça dessa bruxa, valia 300.000 Huldras..e vcs, acabaram com o meu trabalho!

Kaollus invoca uma espécie de cortina de fumaça, e desaparece..

Aramis: Wow! Quem era aquele cara?!

Gulrang: Eu não sei, mas nós concluímos nossa tarefa..

Ayperi: Ele está certo..

Sucille: Gostei do nosso trabalho. Acho que nós nos damos muito bem como equipe..

Dethea: Madame Kasandra, nos recompensará..

Aramis: E como..

Enquanto isso na casa de Aramis..

Raavi: Meu filho está se saindo muito bem..

Leorah: Aramis, nasceu com espírito de liderança, realmente puxou a mãe..

Raavi: Badeth, a quanto tempo não nos vemos (pensando sozinho)

Raavi: Eu nunca desisti de você..

Raavi pensa em Badeth, olhando a chuva cair,pela janela, enquanto Aramis e os outros, estão converrsando lá fora, no palco do terror..

FIM 


	21. Episódio 18

Episódio 18: Flushed Away

Aramis assim como os outros, estava dormindo na cama, após o ofício da noite anterior. Uma névoa azul misteriosa, aparece de repente, e involve todos os que estavam dormindo. Após algumas horas, a cidade inteira estava do avesso. Aos poucos a população da cidade, estava acordando, lentamente..

Casa do Aramis, 11:30 da manhã..

Aramis: que noite!(falando com a voz fina enquanto escova os dentes)

Aramis vira-se para o espelho, e não vê o seu reflexo, e sim, o de uma mulher. Aramis dá um urro um tanto afeminado..

Aramis: Quem sou eu?!(falando como Dethea)

Dethea havia trocado de corpo com Aramis. Em seguida, no corpo de Dethea, chega Aramis..

Dethea: Minha nossa! Como eu fiquei tão gostosa?(falando como Aramis)

O pai de Aramis, Raavi, aparece com o corpo trocado pelo de Gatheris..

Gatheris(Falando como Raavi): Eu posso enchergar!!! É um milagre!!!

Leorah, a garotinha vidente, trocou de corpo com Ralennya.

Ralennya(Com a voz de Leorah): Nossa, eu estou com uns peitões!olhando no espelho

Aramis, seu pai, irmã, e suas amigas,etc..chamam os Tarot Rangers, mas eis que esses também estavam de corpos trocados..

Aramis: Meu Deus! nós não temos como pedir ajuda, nossos parceiros, também estão de corpos trocados.. 

3 horas depois..

Uma mulher misteriosa, com uma capa e um capuz escondendo seu rosto, chega de cavalo na cidade, em meio a uma névoa que cerca a cidade, que apesar do estranho acontecimento, parecia que até o dia, havia sido trocado pela noite..

Leda: Esta cidade..a conhecida de todos, Valkyrie City..está envolta em neblina..onde será que estão seus habitantes..?

Além de tudo, Leda usava uma máscara de porcelana, com algumas pinturas, ela só a usava, em caso de nevoeiro..ou apenas para esconder seu rosto, com algumas cicatrizes..

Leda sai com seu cavalo, para procurar os habitantes da cidade..

Leda: Não há ninguém por aqui..?

As poucas pessoas que não foram afetadas, pela estranha neblina azul, estavam no bar, praças..enquanto que os afetados, sem saber o que fazer, permaneciam em seus lares..

Leda passa por um bar na cidade, e um homem vem até o cavalo de Leda..

Cidadão: O que faz por aqui?

Leda: Vim a esta cidade, pois preciso falar com uma pessoa, conhece esse homem?(mostrando a fotu de Aramis)

Cidadão: Não, não o conheço..

Leda se retira do local, e parte para a praça da cidade..

Leda: Ei você! O que está acontecendo com esta cidade?

Cidadão: Seja bem-vinda. Bem, os poucos que restaram dessa cidade me disseram, que uma estranha neblina azul, caiu sobre a cidade, e a maioria dos cidadões que foram afetados, tiveram os papéis invertidos..

Leda: Como assim, papéis invertidos?

Cidadão: Bem, como eles dizem, as pessoas trocaram de sexo..

Leda: Mas..como um estranho sintoma, poderia afetar a população, a ponto de eles não quererem sair de suas casas?

Cidadão: Bem, isso eu já não sei te responder. Tudo que eu sei, eu já lhe disse..

Leda: Obrigado, cidadão..

Leda se dirige a casa de Aramis. Ela para o cavalo enfrente ao portão da casa de Aramis, energisa suas cartas, joga-as no chão, elas expandem e Leda pula encima delas, teleportando-se do portão, para o andar de cima da casa. chegando lá, Leda sai de cima das cartas, pisa no chão e suas cartas voltam diretamente para seu bolso, desaparecendo magicamente.

Leda: Qual de vocês, é Aramis?

Dethea: Sou eu..

Leda: Vejamos, vocês parecem estar em corpos trocados..

Todos: Sim, por favor nos ajude!!!

Leda: ...A cidade também está do avesso, por isso os moradores não saem de suas casas. Estão como coelhos amedrontados com a presença do lobo-mau.(Leda fala com um olhar analista)

Nesse instante, a estranha fumaça azul, circula os cantos da casa de Aramis.

Leda: ...posso sentir sua presença..um ser das trevas, um lobo espectral. Foi como eu pensei, o lobo-mau está na cidade..

Leda percebe que o Wolfen, um lobo meio Goblin, se move com agilidade. Seu odor, está impregnado na fumaça azul, é ai que a troca de corpos começa. A fumaça azul, quando em contato com a alma da pessoa, faz com que esta se mude para outro hospedeiro, e se dissipe no ar, após trocar de corpo..

Leda: Onde você está, criatura?! (De olhos fechados)

Leda sente o vácuo, e assim, pode ver que o Wolfen não se mexe tão rápido, aparentemente. Leda desembainha sua espada, e com um golpe, ela desfere um golpe na criatura, que o corte atinge o ponto onde a fumaça azul, saia. Lentamente a criatura cai sem força e vitalidade no chão. Seu ponto fraco era a bolsa, onde o odor saia. A criatura só conseguia se mover em função do reservatório de odor, sem ele a criatura, seria apenas um ser repugnante, e fraco.

Leda: Há! ai está você!

Leda dá vários disparos na criatura, e desfere sequências de golpes nela. Para finalisar, um corte frontal na criatura. miolos e tripas da criatura, voam pelos ares. E finalmente a cidade volta a sua vida normal..

Aramis: Wow!! Muito obrigado por salvar à todos dessa cidade..

Leda segue para onde seu cavalo está..

Aramis: Ei! Espere!

Leda: O que foi?

Aramis: Eu gostaria de saber o nome do nosso salvador..

Leda: Está bem..(tirando a máscara)

Leda: Meu nome é Leda..e acredito que nós já nos vimos antes, senhor Aramis..

Aramis: Você..estava no..?

Leda: No hospital, sim. Não agi naquele momento, pois sabia que o destino te colocaria, para enfrentar aquela criatura..

Aramis: Mas se você estava onde diz estar..onde está a minha amiga..?

Leda: Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas. A única coisa, que eu posso dizer, é que sua amiga ainda vive..

Aramis: Bem, se ela está bem, já é uma coisa a menos com que se preocupar..

Leda: Apenas para garantir..(Leda beixa Aramis, na boca)

Leda: Meu dever já foi cumprido..(Coloca a máscara de volta no rosto)

Leda desaparece, deixando algumas palavras..

Leda: Ainda nos re-encontraremos, Aramis..

Aramis: A quarentona...era ela?

Dethea: EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR!!!

Aramis: O que foi Dethea?

Dethea: Primero você disse que não estava mais afim da Gatheris, até ai tudo bem. E agora que estamos juntos, você fica fazendo graça com aquela velha?!!!

Aramis: Mas eu..não..(Leva um tabefe de Dethea)

Aramis: Ah Não! Não vamos começar a brigar de novo, pela primera vez, nós estamos reunidos de novo..isso já não é uma boa coisa?

Gatheris: Aramis, tome mais cuidado, essas lobas ficam loucas por carne fresca...

Aramis: Não entendi..

Ralennya: Ela quis dizer, que você tem que se cuidar mais, e não ser tão atirado..

Aramis: Mas..nem um flertizinho?

Dethea: Não!

Aramis: Mas, vocês sabem, caiu na rede é peixe..hehe

Aramis leva outro tabefe..

Aramis: Ai! Isso doeu!

Dethea: É para doer! Traição se paga com dor..

Aramis: Tudo bem, se eu não parar, quem vocês irão colocar no meu lugar?

Dethea: Isso, veremos..

Aramis: Mas Dethea, você aceitou, não, vocês aceitaram o jeito como eu sou, porque a mudança?

As garotas não dizem uma palavra..

Aramis: Tudo bem, eu vou voltar para os Tarot Rangers, assim mesmo..

Dethea: Está ÓTIMO!

Aramis: ÓTIIIMO!

Aramis pega suas coisas, e deixa sua casa..

Raavi: Garotas, acho que vocês estão pegando muito pesado com o meu filho..

Dethea: É?!Por que?!

Raavi: Ora, sei que meu filho tem essas coisas, mas ele é um bom garoto..

Leorah: Se ferrarem com o meu maninho, eu ferro com vocês!

Raavi: Também não é para tanto, Leorah..

Leorah: Mas, espere um pouco..eu estou tendo uma visão!

Todos: É?

Leorah: Sim, ..sinto muito..

Dethea: Algo vai acontecer com a gente?!

Leorah: Vocês irão morrer, depois de salvar uma princesa, da possesão de um demônio..

Dethea: Mas que princesa é essa?!

Leorah: Não sei dizer..

Enquanto isso, em um banco da praça da cidade..

Aramis: Eu não acredito, eu fui expulso da minha própria casa..

Aramis continua murmurando, se lamentando e chorando, e se molha todo na chuva forte que acaba de cair..

Fim 


	22. Episódio 19

Episódio 19: Chemistry

Dias atuais, High School Belle Island, em algum lugar de Valkyrie City:

Tara: Ei,garotas!

Maya: E ai, Tara!

Caitriona: Maya!

Dana: Meninas!

As garotas se abraçam..

Tara: Então, como estão nas matérias?

Dana: Você sabe, matemática não é o meu forte.

Maya: Nem o meu. Cálculos!, eles me deixam louca...simplesmente..

Maya: A aula de Ciências tava ótima, adoro essa matéria.

Caitriona: Inglês é definitivamente o meu forte, sempre gostei..

High School Belle Island, era uma escola para garotas, algumas garotas até pensam que é mais um internato, pois fazem o colegial lá, fazem suas refeições lá, etc..

Tara tem 17 anos,1.69 de altura,é loira, participa do clube de teatro, é uma boa aluna, geografia não é uma de suas matérias favoritas,gosta de História.

Maya tem 18 anos, 1.70 de altura, ruiva, olhos verdes, adora ciências, não é aplicada, mas tira boas notas..

Dana tem 16 anos, 1.77 de altura,loira, olhos azuis, gosta de Geografia,não gosta de matemática, é uma aluna aplicada nos estudos..

Caitriona tem 23 anos, morena, seus olhos são verde e azul, porte de sedutora, atrae muitos homens com facilidade, gosta de inglês, tira notas altas em sua matéria favorita, mede 1.80..

Duas horas depois, duas garotas entram no colégio..

Porteiro: Ei! o que está fazendo, vá embora!

Melkia: Me obrigue!

Melkia deixa o porteiro desacordo, caido no chão, e juntas se transformam em um gato preto, que sobe as escadas..

Estudante A: Olha que bonitinho, um gatinho lindo..(segurando ele no colo)

O gato dá uma arranhada no rosto da estudante da sala A, que solta o gato..

A amiga da estudante da sala A, vai ajudá-la..

o gato sai andando, até que assume a forma humana de Melkia, e começa a atacar Tara e as outras garotas..

As garotas se defendem atacando-a. Enquanto isso, uma energia misteriosa, envolte as garotas, e afasta Melkia delas..

As garotas ganham novos trajes, e entaum combinan seus poderes, dizendo Orion Ring, um anel energético com o poder das quatro garotas combinados, eh disparado em Melkia, mas esta desvia do ataque, e desaparece no ar..

O traje blindado das garotas, desaparece..

Tara: wow! isso foi fantásico!

Maya: O que foi isso?!

Dana: Sei lá, mas eu adorei..

Caitriona: Estou louca pra saber o que mais nós podemos fazer com esses novos poderes..

Diretor Nathon: TARA, MAYA, DANA, E CAITRIONA! PARA A SALA DE AULA AGORA! O RECREIO JÀ ACABOU!

Tara: Vixe! é o diretor, temos que ir..

Maya: É. Queria poder fazer algo com ele..

Dana: Como por exemplo..?

Caitriona: Garotas! E se nós transformássemos ele em uma Rã..

Maya: Seria o máximo!!!

Tara: Bem, na próxima quem sabe..

As garotas seguem juntas para a sala de aula..

Nas sombras..

Melkia: Hoje vocês podem descansar, mas estaremos esperando..Chemistry Queens..

Hahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahhahaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(risada malígna)

Fim 


	23. Episódio 20

Episódio 20: There is no Glory in Battle

Centro da cidade:

Melkia em sua forma felina, usa o feitiço Cat´s Eye, olhos de gatos são projetados psiquicamente e funcionam como um portal, que teleporta objetos psiquicamente. Melkia teleporta assim, as quatro equipes para o centro da cidade, onde um combate terá início..

Melkia: Venha, Kaiser X, Amazon Rangers, Tarot Rangers, Chemistry Queens..

Os guardiões da princesa, agora possuídos preparam-se para a batalha..

Kaiser X

Gatheris: Esses são os perdedores?

Ralennya: Vamos Mostrar a eles, quem são os melhores

Dethea: Esses ai vão perder..

Leda: Timico ruinzinho, é esses ai..

Tarot Rangers

Aramis: Ha! um time só de mulheres..como chamamos isso, equipe?

Gulrang: É o time das galinhas..!hahahahhahaa!

Sucille: Eu sou cega, mas posso sentir o cheiro de Galinha no ar!

Badeth: Filho, que tal fazermos uma canja de galinha?

Aramis: É uma boa idéia!

Ayperi: Ou então quem sabe galinha assada?! hahahahahaa

Amazon Rangers

Dennelis: Vamos acabar com esses patos..

Élis: Não são patos, são marrécos..

Raogrynn: Ou seriam ganços..?

Yara: Yara gostar de ganço no espeto..!

Christalis: Que tal nós acabarmos com uns patos ai, e depois nos lambuzarmos em uma piscina de caldo de pato..?

Azelles: Boa Idéia!

Chemistry Queens

Tara: Tanto faz, chega de papo, e vamos a luta, meninas!

Maya: É isso ai!

Dana: Agora mesmo

Caitriona: Vamos acabar com eles, e mostrar que as Chemistry Queens sairão vitoriosas!

O combate tem início..

Ataques combinados, rajadas de poder de um canto, explosões. As equipes se enfrentam na maior fúria de todos os tempos, uma richa que nunca aconteceu antes..

Enquanto isso, na casa de Aramis..

Leorah: Os protetores da princesa, estão se enfrentando..

Raavi: Isso não pode estar acontecendo..Aramis não tomou parte disso,não é?

Leorah: Temo que sim..todos foram possuídos..esse combate vai terminar na desunião, e quem sabe na destruição das equipes..

Raavi: Tem alguma forma de detê-los?

Leorah: A causadora disso tudo, parece ser Melkia..

Raavi: E o que faremos?

Leorah: Temos que espantar Melkia, que está em sua forma felina..só então livraremos as equipes da destruição..

Raavi: Então vamos para lá..

Leorah: Sim.

8 horas depois dos uniformes se rasgarem, muitos ferimentos, e uma verdadeira matança entre eles, Raavi e Leorah chegam ao local, e vão atrás de Melkia em sua forma felina, que observa as equipes continuarem a se auto-destruirem..

Raavi: Pode revitalisar os feridos, Leorah?

Leorah: Creio que sim..

Raavi: Ótimo! Vou acertar um pau naquela Melkia..

Raavi corre atráz de Melkia, e assim que a alcança, ele segura com força Melkia, e a joga em contra a parede de uma casa, uma lasca da parede, cai emcima da cabeça de Melkia en sua forma felina, e a deixa dormindo..

Leorah cria um campo energético envolta da cratera onde estão os corpos feridos, e aos poucos vai revitalisando os corpos, curando seus ferimentos..etc.

2 horas depois, os guerreiros se levantam, recém-curados, e fora do estado de trânse,que os havia deixados possuídos..todos um pouco enfrangalhos, mas livres da possesão..

Aramis: O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Dethea: O que aconteceu conosco?

Gatheris: Vocês estão bem?

Ralennya: Eu acho que sim, e ai?

Élis: Eu..estou me sentindo pouco tonta, mas acho que estou bem..

Azelles: Alguém se lembra de como viemos parar aqui?

Raogrynn: Eu não..

Dennelis: Não me lembro de nada..

Yara: Yara estar confusa..

Christalis: Minha cabeça está doendo..

Gulrang: Minhas costas estão doendo..

Sucille: Eu estou me sentindo fraca..minhas mãos estão quebradas..

Ayperi: Não lembro de nada do que aconteceu, ou dissemos..

Tara: Gente! O que foi isso?!

Maya: Estou toda dolorida..

Dana: Eu também..

Caitriona: Eu também não me lembro de nada..

Leorah: Pai, e a Melkia?

Todos: Quem é Melkia?!

Raavi: Desapareceu..

Leorah: Ainda bem..

Raavi: Eh melhor vocês se cuidarem agora..

Élis: Não tem problema, todo mundo para o hospital, eu levo..

Élis após recobrar suas energias, pega o seu cellular liga para o hospital e todos partem para o hospital nas ambulâncias..

Raavi: Tenho certeza de que todos ficaram bem agora..

Leorah: Não tem com o que se preocupar..

Leorah e Raavi olham as ambulâncias partindo, e retornam para a casa de Aramis..

FIM 


	24. Episódio 21

Episódio 21: Drown in Tears

No hospital de Valkyrie City, todos se recuperavam após uma richa provocada por Melkia..

Aramis começa a chorar..

Dethea: O que foi Aramis?

Aramis chora sem parar..

Dethea ao ver Aramis chorando, começa a chorar também..

Os outros descançam..tranquilamente..

Flashback:

-Vocês vão perder!

-Bando de galinhas!

Explosão

-Nós é que vamos ganhar!

Rajada de poder

-Vocês não são de nada!

Mais explosão

-Nós ganhamos, essa!

Socos, chutes, combinações de golpes

De volta à cena..

Aramis: Glória..Não há nenhuma gloria na..batalha..

Dethea: Nós quase..nos matamos, naquele momento..

Aramis: Dethea, me perdoe. Tudo que nós fizemos..não tinha sentido algum..

Dethea: Não há motivos para continuarmos à brigar..ambos sairemos perdendo..

Aramis: Uma briga..não.., não se ganha..nada..em uma briga..

Dethea: Eu concordo..

Com as macas uma perto da outra, Aramis e Dethea, seguram a mão um do outro..

Gatheris de repente acorda..

Gatheris: Sabe, essa richa..não teve um pq?Estavamos sendo manipulados..não havia como negar..embora naquela hora, era difícil reconhecer isso..

Dethea: É, reconheço que nós falhamos..

Gatheris: Agora eu admito. Não importa com quem o Aramis, fique, ou escolha, nós não podemos brigar, devemos aceitar as escolhas que ele fizer, Dethea..

Dethea: Eu concordo..

Aramis: Eu quero..poder sair daqui..quem sabe todos nós, podemos nos unir..

Ralennya: A batalha com Derthanis, não vai ser fácil..

Gatheris: Ei, vocês quatro! Tem um nome?

Tara: Chemistry Queens..

Aramis: Chemistry Queens, parece que podemos confiar nelas..

Aramis: Estariam interessadas em se juntar à nós, para a batalha final?

Tara: Assim que sararmos, aceitamos com prazer..

Maya: O que foi aquilo?

Dana: É, nós estavamos em High School Belle Island, e..fomos teletransportadas para lá..

Aramis: O que importa agora? Estamos unidos, apesar de acidentados, e em recuperação neste hospital..

Caitriona: Concordo com ele..Qual seu nome, querido?

Aramis: Meu nome é Aramis..

Caitriona: Nossa, estamos com sorte, pelo menos estamos perto de um garoto. Na Belle Island, não permitem garotos, é quase um internato..

Tara: Eu concordo..A propósito Eu sou Tara,ela Caitriona, aquela é Maya, e a outra é Dana.

Aramis: Como já sabem, sou Aramis, aquele é Gulrang, essa é Dethea, Aquela é Gatheris, Ralennya, Sucille, Badeth, Ayperi, Élis, Azelles, Raogrynn, Christalis..

Tara: É um prazer conhecer todos..

Maya: Estamos neste hospital, mas com amigos, que sabemos que poderemos contar..

Dana: Eu concordo..

Nesse instante, Raavi e Leorah, chegam ao hospital, para ver como estão Aramis e os outros..

Raavi: Pode me dizer onde está Aramis?

Recepcionista: Sobrenome?

Raavi: De la Rosa

Recepcionista: Quarto B51..

Raavi: Obrigado..

Raavi segue o corredor do hospital, e da de cara com uma enfermeira..

Enfermeira: Onde é que vocês estão indo?

Raavi: Estamos querendo ver o paciente Aramis De La Rosa..quarto B51..

Enfermeira: Venham comigo, o quarto B51, logo a esquerda..

Raavi e Leorah acompanham a enfermeira, até o quarto onde Aramis está..

Alguns minutos depois..

Enfermeira: É esse daqui..(abre a porta do quarto)..

Raavi: Obrigado, enfermeira.

Enfermeira: Não tem de que. Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar..

Raavi: Tudo bem, obrigado..

Raavi se despede da Enfermeira, e entra na sala..

Aramis: Pai, Leorah? Entrem, venham até aqui..

Dethea: Olá!

Gatheris: Olá!

Ralennya: Olá!..

Raavi: Meu filho, nós viemos porque queriamos te ver, e saber como está..

Aramis: Eu estou bem, não se preocupe..

Raavi: Tem muitas garotas aqui..quem são?

Aramis: Ah! são elas, Gatheris, Dethea e Ralennya, você já conhecê, agora essas são, Sucille, Badeth, Raogrynn, Élis, Azelles..Tara, Maya, Dana e Caitriona..

Raavi: Queriiiida!

Badeth: Olá, querido..

Raavi corre abraçá-la..

Raavi: Benzinho, como se sente?

Badeth: Um pouco cansada. Minhas costas estão doendo, mas eu estou bem..

Raavi: Você sabe, eu estava viajando..por ai..senti muita saudade de você..

Badeth: Eu também, querido..

Gulrang: Então Aramis, esse é o seu pai?

Aramis: Sim, e Badeth é minha mãe..

Gulrang: Interessante..

Raavi: Quem é esse, filho?

Aramis: Ah! É o Gulrang..meu parceiro, na equipe..

Badeth: Kasandra previu o destino de Aramis, querido. Disse que ele tinha um futuro promissor pela frente..

Raavi: Eu sei. Leorah também tem o dom da vidência, ela disse quase a mesma coisa. Que Aramis, agora crescido, tinha responsabilidades, para com os parceiros..

Badeth: Oh Sim! Isso é verdade..

Raavi: Espero que voicê melhore logo, querida. Não gosto de ver você em uma cama de hospital..

Badeth: Eu sei, querido..

Enquanto isso..

Caitriona: Ele é muito lindo, eu acho que ele daria um bom partido, não acha, Tara?

Tara: Com certeza..

Caitriona começa a olhar para Aramis, com um olhar sedutor, e Aramis faz o mesmo, e não tira o olhar de Caitriona..

Tara olha para Gulrang..

Maya: Você está mesmo apaixonada por ele, hein Tara?

Tara: Eu não resisto, ele é meu cãozinho..

Dana: Gente, tá faltando muito homem, eu também quero o meu..

Maya: E eu também. Na Belle Island não tem garotos, é muito chato..

Então, a médica chega para dar os resultados dos exames..

Dra. Callen: Bom dia, eu sou a Dra. Callen, e vim trazer o resultado dos exames..

Dra. Callen: Bem, nós temos algumas costelas quebradas, algumas fraturas, mas nada grave, amanhã receberão alta..e podem retornar à suas casas..Por enquanto é isso..

Após dar os resultados, a doutora Callen, sai da sala..

Raavi: Que bom, meu filho,vai melhorar logo..

Caitriona: Maravilha, assim que sairmos do hospital, eu vou avançar encima desse gatinho..

Tara: uhum, e eu tumen..pode acreditar..

Maya: Olha, em todos os anos que estudamos juntas, nunca vi a Tara e a Caitriona assim..

Dana: Isso é por causa de que? Porque lá na Belle Island não tem uns gatinhos. Quem dera tivesse, ver tanta mulher na frente, é um tédio..

Maya: Concordo. Até os professores, são todas mulher. Os únicos homens lá, seria o diretor, e o porteiro.

Dana: Éca! O diretor é muito chato. E o porteiro é muito velho..

Tara: Vocês estão com inveja?

Maya: Não!

Dana: Eu?Imagina!

Ambas ficam vermelhas de vergonha..

Maya: Que saco!

Dana: Eu assino embaixo..

O relógio marca 21:00 horas..todos fecham os olhos e dormem..

As luzes do hospital se apagam..

As enfermeiras trancam os quartos..

Fim 


	25. Episódio 22

Episódio 22: The Dragon Down

Dia seguinte, hospital de Valkyrie City..

A Dra.Callen entra na sala..

Dra.Callen: Passaram bem a noite?

Aramis: É, sinto que eu estou melhor..

Dethea: Muito bem, e melhor é impossível..

Dra. Callen: É, agora vocês estão liberados..

Ralennya: Muito obrigada..

Gatheris: É, muito obrigada por tudo..

Badeth: Amorzinho..acorda!(Acordando Raavi, que havia adormecido perto da cama dela)

Raavi: Ah Sim! Eim? To acordado!

Badeth: A doutora nos liberou,agora podemos ir..

Ralennya: É tão bom, se sentir nova de novo!

Gulrang: Agora podemos voltar ao trabalho..

Tara: Gulrang, você é meu agora..

Gulrang: Eim?

Caitriona: Vem aqui, meu gatinho..

Aramis vai até onde Caitriona está...

Aramis: Como se sente, benzinho?

Caitriona: Muito bem, obrigada..

Aramis: Quem sabe ainda podemos nos casar..

Caitriona: Calma ai, vamos por partes..não seje apressado..

Aramis: Tá bem, eu me precipitei..

Catriona: Eu te amo..meu bombomzinho..

Aramis: Também te amo..minha flor..

Tara: O que você vai querer, fazer, Gul..?

Gulrang: Eu..não sei..talvez podemos sair juntos..(Envergonhado)

Tara: Uhum, vamos jantar juntos..

Dana: Maya, o que vai fazer quando chegar na Belle Island?

Maya: Eu não sei..quem sabe eles não teriam um colégio de garotos, embaixo da escola?

Dana: Será?

Aramis: Azelles, o que aconteceu com a Valgaris?

Azelles: Nós arranjamos uma nova casa para ela..e um trabalho, como secretária, na delegacia..

Aramis: Nooosssaaa! Tudo isso, bem, eu fico feliz que tenha terminado assim..

Azelles: É, verdade..

Élis: eu não vou acompanha-los, nessa luta. Pretendo ficar um tempo por aqui, antes de voltar para a luta..

Aramis: Tudo bem, eu entendo..

Élis: Boa Sorte..

Christalis: Eu vou acompanhá-los..

Aramis: Tudo bem..

Yara: Yara também vai..

Ayperi: Então Aramis, acha que temos o bastante para esta luta?

Aramis: Confie em mim, estamos preparados..

Sucille: Enfim, vou poder voltar a tocar..

Badeth: Meu filho, ganhando ou vencendo, eu sempre estarei com você..

Aramis: Muito obrigado, mãe.

Raavi: Temos que ter cuidado, vai ser uma batalha acirrada..mas mesmo assim, não quer dizer que não haja perigos..

Aramis: Eu saberei me cuidar..

Aramis e os outros saem abraçados, do hospital..

2 horas depois..

Aramis: É aqui, meu morfador está captando um sinal..

Caitriona: Para onde ele está indo?

Aramis: Não sei, mas parece que está vindo para cá..

Derthanis no corpo de Mandy, ataca-os pelas costas,voando..e os derruba

Aramis e os outros levantam..

Aramis: Não podemos deixar isso ficar assim!

Dethea: É!

Aramis: Todos prontos?!

Todos: PRONTOS!!!

Dethea: Sou a rosa do Czar, Kaiserin Hime

Gatheris: Sou a estrela do Czar, Kaiserin Hoshi!

Ralennya:Sou a Jóia mais bela do Czar, Kaiserin Jewel!

Leda: Sou o brilho do Czar, Kaiserin Starlight!

A Transformação das garotas se completa.

Aramis: Magic card, face-down!

Aramis salta e cai dentro da sua carta..minutos depois ele ressurge como Tarot Purple..

Aramis: Tarot Purple!

Sucille: Minha vez! Magic card, face-down!

Sucille salta e cai na sua carta, voltando como Tarot Yellow

Sucille: Tarot Yellow!

Gulrang: Magic card, face-down!

Gulrang salta e cai na carta, voltando com Tarot Green

Gulrang: Tarot Green!

Badeth: Magic card, face-down!ha!

Badeth mergulha na carta..

Badeth: Tarot Red!

Ayperi: Magic card, face-down!

Ayperi mergulha na carta..

Ayperi: Tarot Blue!

Raogrynn, Christalis, Dennelis, Yara,Azelles, se transformam..

Tara: Chemical Light! Light Up!

Tara é envolvida por um faixo de luz brilhante..

Tara: Chemical Light Queen!

Maya: Time for some tricks! Vanish!

Maya é envolvida por uma transparência..

Maya: Chemical Ilusion Queen!

Dana: Nature!

Dana é envolvida por plantas..

Dana: Chemical Nature Queen!

Caitriona: Love Power!

Caitriona é envolta em charme, beleza e um cheiro agradável..

Caitriona: Chemical Love Queen!

Derthanis em seu corpo roubado, aterrissa perto das equipes..

Derthanis: Acham que podem me deter?

No corpo de Mandy, Derthanis usa de poderes telecinéticos, atacando as 4 equipes sem dó nem piedade..

Derthanis: Vão desistir, ou querem mais?

Derthanis continua a atacar as equipes, sem dó nem piedade..

Derthanis: Facilitem para mim, implorem por piedade, e quem sabe eu os deixe em paz..

Aramis: Nunca, nós viemos aqui para acabar com você..e não vamos nos render..

Derthanis: Tudo bem, sofram as consequências!!!

Mais ataques são desferidos por Derthanis, nas 4 equipes..

Derthanis: Agora, eu cansei dessa forma, você verão a magnitude de minha forma verdadeira..

Derthanis rasga o corpo de humano, e se mostra um demônio de 4 metros de altura..

Derthanis: Acham que podem me deter, em minha magnitude?

Aramis: Podemos, vamos lá pessoal!

As quatro equipes se juntam em uma única forma como nunca visto antes, e se tornam maiores que o próprio Derthanis..

Aramis: Ainda acha que nós não podemos vencê-lo?

A forma de gigante, composta por Aramis e os outros, fecha os dois punhos, e soca Derthanis, que cai em queda livre..

Derthanis volta para os céus..

Derthanis: Essa forma não me intimida..

Derthanis golpeia o pé da forma gigante..

Aramis: Agora você vai ver..

A forma gigante agarra Derthanis e o lança, caindo novamente no solo..

Caitriona, que está compondo a forma gigante também, avista dentro do corpo de Derthanis, uma pessoa tentando sair..

Caitriona: Aramis, tem uma pessoa dentro de Derthanis..

Aramis: O que?!

Caitriona: Sim, isso que você ouviu..

Aramis: Não pode ser..

Caitriona: Vá por mim, tente usar a Gold Blending, apenas, e corte a barriga dele..

Aramis: Entendo..vou tentar..

Aramis invoca a sua armadura dourada, a Gold blending, logo, o gigante formado por eles, também ganha sua Gold Blending..

Aramis: Ok. Vamos lá..

Aramis corta a barriga do demônio com a Gold Blending..de dentro, uma luz esverdeada e branca sai, e aterrisa no solo, revelando sua verdadeira forma..

Aramis e os outros, se desfazem da forma gigante..

Para amortecer a queda, Aramis joga uma carta do tarô no chão, que se expande e se transforma em cama-elástica..

Então, de volta ao solo, Aramis e os outros, vão ver o quem é..

Aramis: Quem é ela..?

Dethea: Não pode ser..

Aramis: O que?

Dethea: A roupa dela está toda rasgada, talvez por causa do ácido na barriga de Derthanis..

Aramis e os outros olham atentamente para a mulher que havia saido do estômago da criatura, era Maretha, metade nua..

Aramis: É..a..MARETHA?

Maretha: Me perdoem pelo meu tratamento em sala de aula..agora, eu tenho um detalhe a revelar para vocês..

Aramis: O que é?

Maretha rodopia, e sua roupa se torna diferente, agora as roupas que Maretha veste, são trajes Reais..

Aramis: Quer dizer então que..

Maretha: Sim..eu sou a princesa que estava guardando o castelo, o qual Derthanis estava tentando tomar posse..

Aramis: Mas como..?

Maretha: Como escapei?

Aramis: É..isso..

Maretha: Eu já sabia que esta era o segundo Valhalla na terra, o que fiz foi usar um feitiço, e me teleportar para essa cidade. Afim de não ser reconhecida, me disfarçei de professora, da escola onde vocês estudam, Aramis, Dethea, Gatheris, e Ralennya..

Maretha: Kaiser X, Amazon Ranger, Tarot Rangers, e Chemistry Queens. Vocês protegeram muito bem sua princesa, os caminhos que tomaram agora, mudaram suas vidas.Estão libertos de sua dívida para comigo..

É então, que um estranho portal se abre e suga a princesa para seu interior..

Aramis: PRINCESA!

Maretha: ARAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS!!!

O portal então se fecha..

Aramis: Droga! Nós perdemos a princesa..!!!

FIM 


End file.
